The Curious Incident of Lizzy's Storyteller
by Frightfull
Summary: It had never occured to Lizzy that a fairy would treat her with such hostility as this one did. Still she was determined to become friends with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came from a promise I made my friend to write her a story that continued where The Great Fairy Rescue left off. **

** I actually had a REALLY hard time coming up with a good solid plot, and I only thought of this after flipping through At the Dawn of Pixie Hollow and spotted the line in Lyria's profile that stated her biggest wish was to travel to the mainland and see a clumsy play. I expect that as soon as this story gets rolling it'll get better, it always hard for me to start a first chapter of anything XP **

**Disclaimer: The characters Gypsy, Splish and Splash, Apollo, Satin, and Flick belong to me, all the others are copyright of Disney. **

The warm summer sunshine felt different here on the mainland, oh but that's just silly. This sunshine was the same sunshine I felt back on the mainland was it not? Still I had to admit that silly or not the sun felt different. Everything _seemed_ different here. The way the air smelled, the colors of the plant and animal life, the sounds of the bubbling brook and tweeting birds, everything was different.

"Really, is that silly? I mean were on the mainland, for all I know everything is different here on the mainland." I mumbled to no one in particular. My traveling companion, a white dove I'd stolen from the stables where the animal talents kept them, whose name was Tweet or Twit or whatnot, I didn't speak very good bird, just cooed placidly.

I'd employed him to carry my things needed to keep me entertained this summer. My lyre on which I was as, if not more, talented then the music talents themselves. It was an arrival day gift from Spinner and almost always it was attached to an across the shoulder bag I owned. When ever the spirit moved me to do so I would take it out and play a melody right there on the spot, some actual melodies to songs, others some I made up on the spot and while doing this more often then not, I told stories.

The second item in the basket was my giant storybook. Also an arrival day gift, this was my most prized possession. As a storyteller I had been given the right and duty of hearing and keeping every story ever heard or told in Pixie Hollow, the storytellers were the official historians of Pixie Hollow. Though my memory was sharper then any other talent of fairy, I still felt a need to record down every story I'd ever heard in my life onto this storybook. Otherwise I feared the stories might clutter up in my head and I might mix parts up and start creating legends instead of reciting lore. For this reason every time I heard an interesting story or witnessed something historic I rushed to my storybook and wrote it down. And this was sure to be a historic summer, after all it was the first time storytellers had ever set foot on the mainland, a privilege denied to them since the dawn of time. Not that I've much cared to visit here to see the changing of the seasons. I could care less about what nature talents did. No I was here to fulfill a lifelong mission.

The third and final specimen of value in that basket was a stowaway. My dear friend Gypsy, who like me, was a story teller and a mighty fine one too. We'd been friends since my arrival to many years ago to count.

Ever since I could remember Gypsy was a fascinating creature to me for two reasons. Her undying need to please everyone around her and qualm every quarrel in Pixie Hollow, and her rare condition, Gypsy was deaf. She hadn't always been deaf, no for quite sometime Gypsy had been just like any other fairy in Pixie Hollow. She was Hollow renowned for her romance tales and her soft haunting voice that soared over the trees and set a spell on every fairy within hearing distance. Before my arrival, Gypsy had been Pixie Hollow's most talented story-teller.

Then a sickness struck her, and it stole her hearing from her. Even after her recovery she never regained the ability to hear. Many fairies shook there heads in pity about her, what seemed bleak, future. How could a deaf fairy simply operate in day to day life without hearing, much less tell stories? They all swore Gypsy's story telling days were done. She proved them wrong though. Despite not being able to hear her own voice, she could still tell stories, and even sing, her talent was still there. When speaking to fairies in everyday conversations her words were slurred, but in storytelling it was as perfect as ever.

However there was still the fact that she couldn't hear. She couldn't hear what others were telling her, and this was both a nuisance and a danger to her. So she and her twin brother Orion developed a form of speaking that relied on there hands and facial expressions to communicate instead of there voice and mouth. This "silent language" was a beautiful thing to watch. It seemed to me almost a dance that the hands preformed and it all came together to tell a wonderful story. All storytellers became fluent in this language as to communicate with Gypsy, as did the Dust Keeper Terence, and the Ministers of Spring and Winter, but most other fairies were ignorant of the language and because of this a translator was always needed at Gypsy's side.

I flew cautiously to the basket and pulled up the flap, peeking inside. Just as I predicted Gypsy was sound asleep, curled into a tiny ball around my lyre. Chuckling I tapped her shoulder a few times to wake her up. After a few moments the story teller's reddish brown eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look up at me groggily. I flashed her a sunny smile and signed quickly _come on Gypsy were here. _

She stared at me for a moment as if she didn't comprehend what I meant but then she nodded, sat up stretching and yawned.

After I helped her up and out of the basket and safely on the ground I quickly collected my lyre and storybook and handed them down to her. _Alright that's everything, you got our supply of Pixie Dust? _

Gypsy nodded her head and dug in her pockets pulling out two small bags of Pixie Dust, just enough to get us back to Pixie Hollow when summer ended. We didn't need it the other days, Story tellers are used to walking and are one of the few talents that prefer to that instead of flying. Besides if we snitched any more then this Fairy Gary would notice, no doubt.

_Good, well that's it then. _I scrambled off the bird and with a pretty gesture of my gratitude for carrying my stuff all this way for me I spanked him lightly on the tail and he took off, back to the stables where he was trained to go. I watched him flying off into the bright blue sky and I couldn't help but wonder to myself _how strange, his life is so simple, all he knows is fly here, fly back. How empty and boring to live with such tight restrictions on how to live and where to go. _I frowned _but then again aren't story tellers supposed to live the same way? _I sighed and shook my head; this was no time for deep philosophical ponderings. I had a mission to complete, and I only had three measly months to complete it, and more then that, Gypsy was beginning to look at me funny.

_Where are we? _She asked me when she was sure I was watching her and not the bird. I shrugged nonchalantly and replied _how should I know? I've never been here before. We must be near a Fairy Camp since that's where the dove was heading when I signaled for him to land, but I don't know how close and in what direction. _

Gypsy scratched idly at her bear ankle, making the gold medals on her belt chain tied around her waist on a slant, and the wood carved charms of the symbols of each of her friends' jingle and clank together. Gypsy has an obsession with collecting interesting jewelry such as this kind of stuff. _Well that certainly doesn't help much. _She signed after finishing her itch _we can't go to a Fairy Camp, we'd get sent back in the blink of an eye._

_ I know _I signed back _Give me a minute to think. _

Gypsy nodded her consent and wandered over to my storybook, obviously with the intent of reading it. I left her to her devices, to busy taking in my surroundings to care much about what she was doing. Tall, sturdy, and bright green blades of grass surround us, keeping us safe from any prying eyes, and towered above us keeping us from being able to see anything past it. The sun was still fairly low in the sky, meaning it was still early morning, and already I was getting a little warm. I was thankful I had decided on a top with only one thin strap over my right shoulder and mid thigh length skirt made of soft purple violet petals that faded into white daisy petals in layers and layers so that they flounce every time I moved, this made it easy for Gypsy to spot me if we ever got separated or I was trying to get her attention. Wearing this skirt also proved to be cooler then my other longer skirts which I gathered was a good thing since from what I'd heard, summers could be scorchers.

From the air I had been able to see that this place was a field. A wide expanse of grass and flowers with only two trees as far as I could see and a little clumsy house and dirt path rolling away from it toward the far end of it. It had seemed the perfect place for us to land at the time, but the more I thought of it the more I worried. If a hawk were to spot us, we'd be very easy prey. Gypsy especially because she wouldn't be able to hear the beat of the hawks wings.

"What are you singing?" Gypsy's light, slurred voice startled me out of my thoughts and I turned to her in surprise. I had a horrible habit of singing when I was concentrating really hard on something, though I never realized I was doing it unless someone pointed it out, like Gypsy had done.

I wondered how she knew I had been singing, but remembered that it was quite easy to tell when someone had broken into a musical voice; it was all in the way there mouths moved. In singing one tended to open there mouth wider and there movements were more sharp and clear and the mouth morphing was more pronounced then when speaking. Holding my hands palms up, I shrugged lamely, informing her I didn't know what I had just been singing.

My friend just laughed understandingly. She knew better then anyone my little quirk because she often did the same thing. Her laughter sounded like the pitter patter of rain on the leaves and flower petals and it always loud and boisterous and caused my own harp sounding laughter to join her. Together our laughter rose high above the grass protecting us and was taken by the wind far across the fields, unbeknownst to us.

"Did you hear that?" Fawn asked Rosetta as they shared a nut cap of red berry paint, one used it for painting a flower the other for painting butterflies wings.

"Hear what sapling?" Rosetta asked barely glancing up from her flower.

"I don't know exactly" Fawn replied. "It sounded like…..a harp….laughing?" she blushed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Sugarcane I think you've been working to hard." Rosetta laughed playfully. "Or you've been spending too much time with Tink and that fanciful head of hers."

"Yeah you're probably right." Fawn admitted, dipping her brush into the red paint. "Still it just sounded like something I've heard before I swear."

"It's probably just you memory playing tricks on you sweetie." Rosetta reassured her friend putting her hand on Fawn's shoulder affectionately

"Yeah" Fawn nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Rosetta said giving Fawn her signature charming smile. Fawn rolled her eyes and turned back to her butterfly wing. She narrowed her eyes and slowly made her arm inch toward the unfinished wing. She just had this last bit and she'd be finished. Another perfect butterfly finished. Just one more-

A soaring melody scared Fawn and she leapt back the brush fell from her hand and onto the wing of the waiting butterfly, streaking red across his wing where it shouldn't have been. Rosetta had the same issue with her flower.

"What in Neverland's name" Rosetta grumbled.

The melody stopped.

"Still think it's just my memory Ro?" Fawn teased.

"No I gather it's not." Rosetta replied putting her hands on her hips.

"I wonder who….or what that is" Fawn bent over and picked up her fallen brush off the ground, upset that the noise had scared her butterfly away.

"Oh I think I know" Rosetta huffed "That voice is very familiar." She motioned for Fawn to fallow her and took off in the direction the melody had come from. Fawn looked at the small cap of almost gone red paint, her dirty brush in her hands, and Rosetta's brush still on the ground. With a small sigh of defeat Fawn dropped the brush back on the ground and fallowed after her friend.

"What was that?" Tinker Bell asked her friends, Terence and Vidia. "It sounded like singing"

"That's because it is singing, smart one." Vidia sneered.

"Who would be singing?" Tink corrected, shooting a glare at Vidia. The tinker and fast flyer were no doubt friends, but that didn't mean the two didn't fight bitterly every two seconds, and gave Terence a splitting headache.

"Anybody could be singing" Vidia's voice was kinder this time "Fairies have been known to break out into song at any moment."

"The real question" Terence added "Is who could sing _beautifully._"

"True" Vidia acknowledged. "Not any of the fairies I know that are here could sing so well."

"That's because the only fairies that can sing that well are storytellers." Was Terence's reply.

"But wait" Tink fretted "Storytellers don't come to Mainland."

"Correction" Terence put his finger over her mouth. "Storytellers are not supposed to go to the mainland. There wings are perfectly able to get themselves over here if they could find a way to do it without having Queen Clarion knowing about it."

"Oh but that's impossible" sniffed Tink "Fairies could never get away with something without Queen Clarion finding out about it."

Vidia and Terence exchanged looks and smiles.

"Not true" Vidia sighed. "It's quite possible to get away with it if you're a storyteller named Lyria."

"Lyria" Tink scratched her head "Whose Lyria?"

"Don't be dense Tink" Vidia flicked her friend's forehead "You know Lyria, she's that storyteller that Fairy Mary is absolutely crazy about. The one that always tells stories about fairy lore"

"Oh!" Tink snapped her fingers together "You mean the one who told the stories about the mirror?"

"That's the one" Terence assured.

"What would she be doing here?"

"Who knows?" Vidia shrugged "It's Lyria."

"Well let's go find out!" Tink hopped from on foot to the other.

"I agree" Terence smirked "Let's go see what our good friend Lyria is doing here on the mainland…..against the rules."

I hadn't meant to sing, not at all. I couldn't help that my laughter, after I tried to suppress it for a moment had bubbled up and came out, soaring into a wordless melody.

Gypsy had sat there and stared at me in horror, she may not have heard my singing, but she must have seen my face and knew. When I got a burst of self control I covered my mouth with my hands and the singing, feeling the stubborn wall of my hand, preventing it from flying out it sputtered out and died. When I knew there was nothing more inside of me trying to get out, I let my hand drop back to my side.

_Lyria what did you do? _Gypsy demanded _What if someone heard us? _

_I didn't mean too! _I signed back _how was I supposed to know I'd do that? I'm a story teller Gypsy not a future seer. _

That made Gypsy smile a little, but only a little. Clearly she was worried about what had just passed. I tried to calm her down, as well as myself. _Don't worry Gypsy, no one heard me, there's nobody within two hundred wing flaps of us. _

Gypsy didn't look convinced, but at least she wasn't as edgy as she had been. Her shoulders relaxed and her body once again became limp. My own frantic fear was diminishing and my own beating heart was slowing down. I walked over to Gypsy and kneeled down to see what the story-teller had been reading. _Ah, that's one of my favorites. _I explained _it's about a fairy who found the Sprite of Wishes and Desires, and because so, he said he'd grant her any wish she wanted. _I pointed at the quickly doodled illustration of a pretty little fairy with dark curls and gentle eyes, staring in awe at the majestic elfish looking creature beside her, offering her his hand with a kind smile.

"What did she wish for?" Gypsy asked.

_She wished for a possum fern to grow in her garden. _

_A wasted wish _Gypsy sniffed. I however shook my head.

_I have to disagree, it may seem trivial to me or you, but that was her wish to make, and having a possum fern in her garden was her greatest want. _

_ Like coming here to see a clumsy play is your greatest want_

_ Yeah, like that. _I smiled at my friend. That was the truth, my greatest wish always had been to fly over here and witness how those humans I read so much about, put on a play.

I'd always been bound to Pixie Hollow by two things, the rules that stated only Tinkers, Nature talents and on occasion dust keepers, were allowed to go to the mainland, and my natural fear of humans. Though I have no clue why, the thought of ever coming close to one of the strange tall creatures gave me shivers.

This year however, after all the fairies that were allowed to go to mainland left for Fairy Camp, to bring summer. I had gotten bored and this is a very hazardous thing indeed. For when I get bored, and those little gears and cogs in my insanely intelligent brain get cranking, mischief is bound to fallow. This time it came in the form of a decision that fear or no fear, I was going to the mainland to see a clumsy play! I told Gypsy of my plan and she had eagerly asked to accompany me, and who was I to deny her passage?

The two of us stared at the book in silence, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. So wrapped up in fact that we didn't even notice them coming till the deep familiar voice of Terence floated into my ear.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Lyria and Gypsy, funny seeing you here."


	2. Chapter 2

It was an instinct to leap up in front of Gypsy protectively. It didn't matter then that it was just Terence, or that it was only Vidia and Rosetta with him along with two fairies I didn't know. Nor did it matter that really Gypsy was just as capable of protecting herself from danger as I was of protecting her from it. All that matter at that moment was that we had been caught, and that this had been my idea not hers and she need not be punished for it.

Gypsy herself only let out a small eep of surprise, not fear, just surprise. She didn't even bother to get up on her feet or even to close the book. I also found my pounding hear calmed almost as soon as the act of standing in front of her was preformed. And not wanting to give away that I had been frightened at all (and really I had been startled not frightened) I gave the group a smile as cool and unconcerned as a mid autumn's day. "Terence don't you get hot in that outfit?"

"No, not usually."

"Well dearie I'm afraid you might just faint of heat exhaustion."

"I'm gratified you're concerned for my well being"

I feigned surprise "But of course, Terence if you weren't around who would there be to bicker with Gypsy about who gets rights to him?"

Terence rolled his eyes at me. Terence had been a friend to the story-tellers for many years. Terence had been friends with every talent guild for many years really. Even the winter talent fairies, who normally stayed out of sight of other talents and kept to themselves, flocked to Terence every time he visited the Winter Woods to give them there pixie dust. Even Vidia who hated everyone had a grudging respect for the Dust Keeper. However Terence and the story-tellers had an especially close relationship with each other. Back in his younger years when the sparrow man had been banned from working the Depot after causing a mishap there, he had made the acquaintance of a story teller named Myth. Myth had been known in Pixie Hollow for her jokes, the only jokes that had ever made the Minister of Winter laugh for ten minutes without stop. Myth would fly around the Hollow and tell jokes randomly to anyone she spotted and thought would be fun to get a laugh out of. That day it just so happened Myth spotted Terence alone in a field in Summer Glade, crying, and felt he needed a pick me up. She landed next to him and told him one of her favorite jokes about a fast flyer, though it got Terence to stop crying because he was listening to her joke, it didn't get a laugh a chuckle or even a smile out of him! Surprised that he had been able to keep a straight face, Myth tried again.

"Which side of a dragon has the most scales?" she asked him. Terence, with tears still streaming down his face, shrugged. "The outside!"

Terence just stared at her.

"Do you get it?" Myth asked, wondering if perhaps Terence had been incomplete. Terence nodded.

"Yeah" he paused to sniffle "The outside of the dragon is the only side that has scales." Another sniffle.

"So why aren't you laughing?"

Terence shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood for laughing I guess" he admitted.

"Oh" Myth had been taken by surprise at his response. Never had she heard of a fairy or sparrow man that wasn't in a mood for a laugh. Laughing made everyone feel better, usually when someone was upset, a laugh was all they needed.

Myth ran her hand through her short corn silk blonde hair and blew a puff of air that blew her bangs up off her forehead. "What's your name?"

"Terence" Terence had replied very glumly "At least I think that's my name."

"You don't know your name?" Myth cried. Now she was quite sure this sparrow man was incomplete.

"Well…..Queen Clarion calls me Terence, so I guess that's my name." Terence shrugged.

"What do your friends call you?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh. What do your talent members call you?"

"Useless"

"How horrid." Sniffed Myth "Calling a fairy useless does no good for there self esteem, or there spirits, no wonder your in no mood for laughing." She dropped down to her knees and took Terence's hands in her own. "Well Terence from now on, I'll be your friend, is that alright with you?"

Immediately his blue eyes had lit up and he had grinned. "Yes, I'd love to be friends with you!"

"Good." Myth had rocked back up on her heels. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I know someone else who would want to be friends with you."

And about twenty minutes later, Gypsy and I and our friend Spinner made the acquaintance of Terence. Spinner had taken to Terence immediately; amused and endeared by the way Terence kept ducking behind Myth every time one of us tried to speak to him. As a tall tale teller Spinner was loud and boisterous by nature and nearly everything he said came out booming and bragging-toned. Terence, who was shy up until the day Tink declared him her best friend, never got over his fear of Spinner's voice. Even as a full grown sparrow man, even when he rose to the second highest rank of Dust Keeper after Fairy Gary himself, Terence still jumped as high as a frightened cat when ever Spinner spoke for the first time, and because of this Spinner adored Terence to no end.

Gypsy had taken a little time before she warmed up to Terence. She didn't like the way he looked at her when she signed to me or Spinner. "Wide eyed and bushy tailed like a baby squirrel or something" she'd sniff indignantly "Hurts my pride"

_Oh Gypsy, it's just because he likes you. _I'd tease, which would send her off on a tangent of anger that always accompanied fierce blushing. However Gypsy had been won over. The truth was it was impossible not to love Terence, especially if you were a storyteller. Terence seemed to love stories almost as much as he loved his talent. He'd always scramble up on one of the mushroom benches and listen to our tales with a slack jawed expression of awe and interest. After the story ended he'd bombarded us with questions and theories. He was so fascinated with us and with our talent that even the grouchy Muse fawned over him like he was her own child. Terence secretly became the Story-Tellers little pet.

However, Myth and I became especially fond of little Terence, and were his almost constant companions. In our spare time we'd all sit in small empty field in autumn woods and entertain ourselves for hours doing whatever we pleased. Myth taught him how to tell jokes, and how to be witty and clever, though we found Terence had a natural wit as well as charm. I on the other hand taught Terence something he didn't already possess, the ability to write and recite poetry. It became Terence's secret hobby, he even kept a notebook Spinner had given him as a gift once, that he filled with poems he had often thought of on rainy days or whenever he was struck with inspiration.

As the years went on and Terence grew from a tiny, shy, childlike youngster who practically worshiped the ground Myth and I walked on, into a handsome, shy but charming sparrow man who thought of me as fondly as I read clumsies thought of there sister. However he began to view Myth, I believe, as something a bit more. His young awe of her grew into male admiration for a female. He started trying to show off in front of her and his comments toward her became more flirtatious.

I could see why Terence would have liked Myth, for not only did her kindness and her mirth know no ends, but her beauty seemed to too. In fact Myth was the only fairy whose beauty did I consider equal to my own. Terence wasn't the only sparrow man to take notice of that either, Myth was usually always surrounded by at least two or three of them, all vying for her attention like baby birds all competing for there turn to be taught to fly by the animal talents. Myth had never learned like me that when blessed with great wit, talent and beauty one must create a persona that keeps such admirers at a distance from you. However Myth, also unlike me, didn't seem to mind the constant company, and she definitely didn't seem to mind that Terence was one of her said "admirers."

"She's not blind Lyria dear" Spinner would laugh when we'd watch her and her entourage engaging in some sort of activity "She's seen that our little Terence isn't so little anymore."

"And that was once childish charms have become handsome attributes." Gypsy, who had been watching Spinner's hands for translation of his words, said.

I had to agree with Gypsy on that. Terence had become very handsome, not just physically but also in his personality and intelligence. Still I never did understand how Myth could view Terence any differently then I did, as a member of my family. After all we'd both watched him grow up.

Still there was no denying that Myth must have been starting to see something Terence that I wasn't. She'd often skip out on rehearsals for our performances and we'd find out it was because she was spending time with Terence. Fairy Gary would storm into Fairy Tale Theater and demand of me where Terence was, saying he had missed his shift again. Later Terence would come in with Myth, both of them giggling over some inside joke.

Once I had cornered Myth and asked her about her feelings for Terence. She'd given me a hard look for a moment before asking.

"Why does it matter what my feelings for him are?"

"It doesn't" I told her "I just want to know"

"Why?"

"Because you're both my friends?"

Myth looked at me for a moment longer, and then she dropped her stony face and grinned. "I quite like him a lot."

"Define like."

"Well…..I don't just see him as cute little Terence anymore."

"You see him as handsome big Terence right?"

Myth blushed "Right."

"Alright then, that's all I wanted to know." I'd shrugged and began to walk off in the opposite direction but Myth stopped me.

"Lyrical?"

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Do you ever regret falling in love?" she was looking at me with the kind of dead seriousness that fairies like Myth are never supposed to wear on there pleasant faces.

"No, why?"

"I….." she stopped, frowned and then shook her head "just wanted to know."

"Oh" I knew she was lying, but I wasn't going to call her out on it. "No I never regret anything I ever do. What kind of life would you have if you didn't take risks and do stupid things every now and then?"

Myth looked at me with that unfitting expression again. "You are the weirdest fairy I've ever known Lyrical Songbird."

"Lyria"

"Huh?"

"My name is Lyria."

"Right, I forgot."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Fly with you later Myth." I told her with a small wave.

"Bye Lyria."

That was the last time I ever saw Myth. She died of Disbelief that night while everyone was sleeping. Sometimes I think she knew it was going to happen, other times I'm not sure.

However I am sure that no one took the news harder then Terence, who locked himself in his room for a week, didn't eat, or drink or sleep or cry. He just sat in that room and stared out his window.

The next week a fairy by the name of Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow, her arrival required a chalice of Pixie Dust to bring her to life. Terence was given the task of doing this, and to our surprise he showed up for it. After her arrival ceremony was finished and two garden talents rounded her up and took her on a tour of the Hollow, Terence had left, but not in the direction of the dormitory but in the direction of Tinker's nook.

After that Terence's social life became more than visits to Fairy Tale Theater. At Tinker's Nook he met and befriended two sparrow men named Phineas T. Kettletree(who Terence insisted on calling Bobble so much that the sparrow man started asking others to call him Bobble) and Clank. At Havendish Stream's banks he started a friendship with a water fairy named Silvermist. He made a friend with an animal talent named Fawn after he helped her find a missing mouse. The Ice Carving fairy Periwinkle was won over when he helped her get back to Winter Woods after she had gotten lost in Autumn Forest. The fast flyer Elwood taught Terence a few fast flying tricks and tactics. Still Terence was never the same. He never looked as happy or pleased as he had been when Myth had been alive. He never came to Fairy Tale Theater anymore.

Then Tinker Bell came and everything changed. I didn't know who Tinker Bell was, I probably have seen her before but no one never pointed her out and said "That's Tinker Bell" so I could not put a face with the name. But boy did I know the name. Even if she hadn't ended up saving spring, I would still know all about Tink because of Terence. Terence adored that fairy.

Now as I stood there in front of this group of here-legally fairies, I wondered if one of the two I didn't recognize was Tink. One of the two was sticking fairly close to Rosetta. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into one long tight braid, and her clothes were simple and sturdy colored in autumn colors. She was staring at me and Gypsy with amazement and fear. Like many fairies this one was obviously at a lack of what to do about seeing a storyteller fairy when she or he wasn't telling stories.

The second fairy was a perky little blonde waif of a thing clad in green leaves. She was staring at me with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. She didn't know what to make of me or Gypsy.

The other two, Rosetta and Vidia looked a bit annoyed. Not at us or at our being here but at being drug away from there duties on the mainland. Terence on the other hand looked more amused then anything.

"I remember you." The blonde waif squeaked out pointing at me.

"Don't point, it's very rude" I corrected her. Surprised at my reply the fairy's mouth formed a little o and her arm fell back to her side. "How do you recognize me?"

"You're the one that told the story about the Mirror of Incanta."

"Ahh yes, the Mirror of Incanta, I tell that one quite often." I flashed her one of my winning smiles "That's one of my specialties."

"Yes, but I don't recognize her." The fairy pointed again, this time at Gypsy. Seeing the finger in her direction, Gypsy scrambled to her feet and smoothened the end of her violet petal wrap skirt, making her belt jingle again, and catching the eye of the little blonde fairy.

"Is that real gold?" she asked Gypsy. Gypsy saw Tink's mouth moving, her eyes flickered over to me. I signed to her what the fairy had said. Gypsy laughed again and nodded.

"Yes it's real." I told her.

"Why were you doing all that funky stuff with your hands?"

"I was translating for her."

"Translating?"

"Yes, telling her what you were saying."

"With your hands?"

"You're not very bright, are you? Yes with my hands."

"But why?"

"Because Gypsy's deaf."

"She is?"

"Yes she is"

"Oh" the little fairy made a face.

"But all this is beside the point." Vidia interrupted. "The point is" she turned and glared at me "You guys are not supposed to be here."

"Vidia's right" Rosetta quipped "What are you two doing out here anyway."

"What does it look like we're doing?" I waved my hand in a vague circle around the clearing where my harp and book were along with Gypsy. "We're taking a vacation."

"A vacation?" Vidia raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes quick-beat a vacation" I replied calling Vidia by the story-tellers' nickname for her. We have a nickname for every fairy we have any connection with other then in our story-telling. "A vacation is when you take off from your usual duties and-

"I know what a vacation is dearest." Vidia sneered "I'm feather weight, not feather _brained._"

I shrugged "Could have fooled me."

Vidia just glared.

"Why are you taking a vacation Lyria?" Rosetta asked, in a much kinder tone then Vidia had used.

"Do you need a break from story-telling?" the braided fairy added.

I shook my head. "That's a silly thing to ask. That's like asking Rosetta if she needs a break from planting flower bulbs."

"Oh dear me" Rosetta gave one of her signature giggles "I could never take a break! I'd never want to!"

"Same here" I nodded "With story-telling I mean."

"Then why take a vacation?" little blonde fairy asked.

I blushed lightly, embarrassed to admit my lifelong mission. "I have my reasons" I replied.

"You're turning red." Terence teased "Are you here to see someone?"

"You could say that"

"Oh!" Rosetta clapped her hands together "Oh sweet pea do you have a crush?"

"Eww no"

"Does your friend?"

"She might, but that's not why she's here."

"Then why-

"Ha ha! I was right!" a new squealing voice once again startled me, as well as the others. Gypsy saw us all jump and gave me a questioning look. I held my hands up to sign but before I could, Gypsy's question was answered.

Four more of Pixie Hollow's residents leapt into sight. Two female, two male, all giving me and Gypsy unbelieving looks, and all panting for breath. The two males were both clad in dark sturdy green leaves a sign of tinkers. One of the sparrow men was tall and skinny while the second was big in both height and width. The fairy beside them was about the same height as me, which it a tad bit taller then the average fairy and had long flowing shiny black hair and kind knowing brown eyes. The first one, a darker skinned female with clothes made of sunflower petals and a brighter then normal glow leading me to believe she was a light talent, spoke for all four of them.

"What in Neverland's name are you doing here? Your story-tellers right?"

"Congratulations, your assumption is correct." Rosetta grumbled

I frowned, backing up a little into Gypsy. With a few fairies I tended to be fine, even suave and smooth, but when the crowd started to grow…so did my discomfort. That was the true reason I liked to keep to myself, and avoided any major parties.

"What are story tellers doing here?" the light fairy hissed "That's soooo against the rules!"

"Whose rules?" I stated, trying to keep my calm "And who are you anyway?"

"Whose rules!" the fairy squawked, making me think of a tropical bird frightened. "Queen Clarion's rules! Only nature talents are allowed on the mainland for the changing of the seasons."

"Terence is here is he not?" I sniffed.

"He got special permission." The blonde fairy quipped "So did I, I'm a tinker"

"Ahh" I took Gypsy's hand "And who's to say Queen Clarion didn't give us special permission to be here?"

"Because you're Lyria." Vidia stated, speaking for the first time since being put out by me. "And Lyria wouldn't even bother to ask Queen Clarion for anything. Lyria just does what Lyria wants to do."

"Aww you all know me so well."

Gypsy tugged on the hem of my top. Her slurred voice whispered "Who are they Lyria? Friends or Foes?"

_I don't know Gypsy, but I'll find out. _I looked back at the group. "Well it seems you know a lot about us, but the question still remains for us, who are _you?_"

"You know me" Terence yawned.

"Yes half cup, and Vidia and Rosetta, but the rest are strangers to me."

"I'm Fawn." The braided fairy spoke out meekly. "I'm an animal talent."

_That's Fawn, the animal talent fairy; the one Terence helped find a missing mouse. _

"I'm Tinker Bell the Tinker Fairy."

_That's Tinkerbell, the Tinker fairy; she's the fairy who saved spring. _

_And Terence's spirits. _Gypsy signed back. I gave a subtle nod.

"I'm Iridessa" humphed the light fairy "A light talent."

_Smiley over there is Iridessa a light fairy. _

"And I'm Silver Mist the water fairy, I look forward to flying with you."

_Silvermist a water fairy, the one Terence befriended. She's looking forward to flying with us. _

_ As do I _was Gypsy's reply.

"Gypsy looks forward to flying with you." I translated. Silver Mist gave us a chipper smile.

"Well I'm Phineas T. Kettletree-

"Esquire though everyone just calls you Bobble." I finished for him. The sparrow man gave a bashful smile. I signed to Gypsy. _That's Bobble. _

"And I am Clank, Miss Lyria." The chubby sparrow man bowed low to me. Laughingly I curtsied back to him; after I translated to Gypsy she also curtsied.

"So now that you know everyone." Iridessa demanded "Are you ready to be sent back?"

"Back?" I puckered my face. "Back where?"

"Where you came from?" Iridessa grumbled, as if the answer should be obvious.

I feigned ignorance to what she meant.

"Pixie Hollow" Bobble clarified.

"Oh" slowly, I let my eyes slide up to the ever rising sun and clear blue sky and pretended to study it for a while. It was part of a story-teller's talent to be able to feign and fake anything and everything they wanted. It helped us when relaying our stories so we could fake fear or joy or sadness or any other emotion when the time called for it in a tale. It also helped during plays so that we could make the character we played more believable. However I found it was most helpful when you were dealing with an unsure and nerve racking situation. If these fairies were going to send us back then we'd both get in big, big trouble. Queen Clarion would find out we left without her knowing and we'd both be punished. I didn't know what punishment she would have in store for us, but I gathered it might have something to do with the fairy isolation room.

The fairy isolation room was a room nested deep in the trunk of the Pixie Dust Tree, so deep in fact that not many fairies knew where it was. Fairies who had broken major rules (like sneaking off to the mainland for example) often got sent there for a few days or a few weeks depending on the rule that was broken to do nothing but sit and stare at the wooden walls and contemplate what they've done wrong. While some fairies like the librarians who did nothing but sit and stare at a door that hardly ever opened, wouldn't have minded such a punishment, fairies like storytellers whose very nature is to be active and in need of constant entertainment, no matter what form, would go crazy just spending a day in there.

Once Queen Clarion had sent me to the Fairy Isolation room for a day after I had threatened to steal more then my share of Pixie Dust to see if it would do anything to enhance my story-telling. I was let out after four hours though when the Scouts reported that they feared my sanity was on the verge of being lost. I had been banging my head on the door and swearing that when I got out there, Queen Clarion was going to get it.

After that experience Queen Clarion preferred to "banish" me to her council chambers when I disobeyed the rules, to spend hours performing the grueling task of going over her arrival day record books and fixing each and every grammatical error I spotted. The strange thing was, no how many I fixed one time; the next time there was always more. Still, it was better then that dreaded isolation room.

But this breech of the rules might be too big for her to overlook. The isolation room may be her only option. The very thought of being stuffed in that room made my body shake. So to keep from letting the others see my fears, I acted more concerned about the sky then Iridessa's words.

"Nah" I replied finally "We just got here. We were planning on spending the rest of the summer here before going back."

"Wouldn't the others notice you were missing?" Tink asked.

"No. They've probably already found the note explaining we went off to find Spinner to spend some quality time together, and that we'll be back in a few weeks."

"Who's Spinner?"

"He's a tall tale teller" Terence answered for her "He likes to go on adventures, so he's always leaving Pixie Hollow. The story-tellers are allowed to leave the Hollow's boundaries if they so please to go find and visit with him and it's not unheard of for Lyria and Gypsy to make trips every now and then."

"Yup"

"But Lyria" Fawn added "Why do you even want to be here? You haven't answered that."

The others all turned there eager eyes on me. I huffed, I wasn't about to tell them my real reason so I lied, something that came as easy to me as breathing.

"I was getting bored in Pixie Hollow; no one there is fun to play tricks on so I decided to come to the mainland to see what mischief I could cause."

"That's all?" Tink sounded disappointed.

"That's all!" Iridessa cried out with her parrot squawk again. "Tink you do realize how horrid a reason that is to come to the mainland?"

"Not to mention this is Lyria, and her mischief could cause a war to break out or something equally traumatic." Snickered Vidia.

I bowed gracefully for the fast flyer.

"Lyria I really wish you'd translate this conversation" Gypsy said suddenly "I want to know what's going on."

"Oh" I had forgotten that Gypsy was clueless as to what the deal was. _They wanted to know what we are doing here so I told them we're here to cause trouble. _

Gypsy gave me a familiar scowl. She always gave me this look when she wasn't pleased about something I had done. It made me uncomfortable.

"Lyria's lying." She said loudly.

I was shocked and, I'd admit it, a little hurt. Never before had Gypsy ever accused me of anything. Personally I believe it's because she knows that I never have bad intentions. Like all Never Fairies (even Vidia) I would never wish ill will or cause harm on purpose to any fairy in the Hollow. My rule breaking was usually a result from my trying to fix what I viewed as a problem to the other fairies, and yeah I had caused many messes but I'd also solved as many as I caused. Gypsy knew that, and never called me out on my many faults. Like my tending to lie and be fake so that fairies wouldn't see the real shy, and good willed me. I gaped at her now as she stared me dead in the face.

"Is she now" Terence snorted "I had a feeling such was the case." I didn't see him, I was facing Gypsy, my back to him, but I gather he must have signed as well as spoke.

Gypsy pushed past me and addressed the crowd. "Lyria's here because like all of you, she has a right to be here."

Vidia gave a humorous laugh "Right to be here? Oh sweet your to funny. What right does Lyria have?"

That stabbed a little at my already ripped and wounded pride. Now not only was Gypsy turning on me, now Vidia was saying I didn't have any right? I felt the air being sucked out of the area, it made it harder to breathe and my head felt woozy.

Gypsy didn't hear Vidia's comment but she saw she had spoken so she looked over at Terence. Terence's eyes flickered over to me for a brief second, but he signed for Gypsy Vidia's comment.

Another blow, Gypsy didn't look to me for translation. She always looked at me to communicate. It had always been that way for so many years I'd lost count. Since I had learned the language fluently I had been her sole interpreter for fairies who didn't know the language. And now she was looking toward another fairy, And worse another fairy that didn't know the language fluently, how embarrassing.

My legs gave way from under me, I tumbled to the ground.

Terence, Bobble, Clank and Silver Mist ran to assist me.

"Are you alright Miss?" Bobble asked.

I opened my mouth to tell them I was fine, but just then something else rang across the meadow.

A hawk's hunting cry.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment I heard the cry, I forgot my nervousness and betrayal and jumped to my feet, my eyes scanning the sky above us for the familiar figure of a hawk silhouetted by the sun. However what I saw was a clear blue sky.

"Quick!" Vidia shouted "Hide!" she pushed Tink into a clump grass that was growing tightly together. I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me into a similar clump of grass. Only after I was safely in it did I turn and see my savior was Bobble. Silvermist, Iridessa and Clank had clustered somewhere, and Rosetta and Fawn had joined Tink and Vidia. Only Terence and Gypsy were left in the field. Gypsy was looking around her wildly, a confused look plastered on her face. At last she looked at Terence.

The hawk's frightening form appeared in the sky.

Terence held his hand out to Gypsy.

The hawk dived.

I momentarily forgot Gypsy was deaf "Gypsy!" I shouted. I tried to run forward, to grab her and drag her out of danger but Bobble snatched my arm again preventing me from moving.

Thankfully I wasn't the only one who felt the need to protect my friend. Instinct must have kicked in Terence for he rushed forward and pushed Gypsy as hard as he could. Gypsy stumbled back close to the clump of grass that Vidia and the others were hiding in and fell flat on her butt. Hands appeared from the grass and grabbed Gypsy under the arms and pulled her in. At the same time this was happening, the hawk had reached the ground with claws open and Terence, who had taken Gypsy's place as the prey, didn't have enough time to escape himself. Oh he tried; he had jumped back but not far enough. The hawk got him by the leg.

"Terence!" was the universal cry heard all round the clearing. I recognized the slurred voice of Gypsy and the bellish sounding voice of Tink but the others were a mush to me. I was quite beyond being able to speak myself. I couldn't believe what happened. Terence had gotten taken away? A hawk had really gotten Terence? Was that possible? No it couldn't be, it wasn't, this was all a dream right? A dream.

A flash of purple streaked out of the clump of grass. Vidia? I ran out into the clearing, what was Vidia doing?

She was flying towards the hawk, that's what she was doing.

"That fast flyer is crazy!" exclaimed Iridessa.

"No she's not" Bobble argued coming out beside me "She's brave."

I heard there comments but didn't comprehend them, my whole mind was focused on the streak of purple that was Vidia and the hawk with Terence in his claws.

Vidia closed the distance between the hawk and herself in no time. She was hovering directly behind the creature, close enough to reach out and touch the hawk's tail feathers. Which she did, actually she reached out and grabbed a tuff of feathers and tugged as hard as she could. And it must have been hard too because the hawk squawked in pain and being to preoccupied with the pain of the tugging released his grip on Terence who started to fall through the air.

"Terence!" Tink cried. The dust-keeper soon found his wings though and was flying, not falling back down to the ground. There was a collective sigh of relief. Vidia soon joined him in descent

"There all right" Gypsy exclaimed excitedly.

"For now" Fawn replied ominously "That hawk's not going to give up soon."

And indeed the hawk did circle round and soared over the meadow once again looking for its escaped prey.

"When will he give up?" Tink whispered.

"When he catches something" was Fawn's answer.

_When he catches something. _So he was here to stay until someone was taken, until someone was dead. My heart began to beat double time and my brain's inner working began to churn and crank and spin. Trying to think of a way to keep this horrible death sentence from happening, at least to a helpless fairy, I could care less if it caught an animal.

"Lyria!" snapped a voice, Rosetta "Stop that singing!"

I was singing? Indeed I could hear now that my voice was soaring into a high musical note. I started to stop, to clamp my mouth shut and end the song inside but in the end I just let my voice do its thing. Let it rise and dip, swell and then recede in a very self driven melody of its own making.

And to everyone's surprise, including my own, the voice took an effect on the hawk. It slowed down in its path, and though it was circling there seemed to be no threat in this action.

"It likes your song." Fawn whispered.

"How do you know that?" hissed Iridessa.

"The way he's circling, its not a hunting circle, it's the kind of circling they do when they want to listen to something."

"But it's diving" Tink's voice sounded panicked.

"It's not diving its just descending."

"Why?"

"To be able to hear better I guess."

And indeed the Hawk did come to land just a mere fairy length in front of me. It settled down, ruffled its feathers and blinked its eyes, all without a sign of wanting to attack. It stared at me, eager to hear more of the song, and I was more then happy to oblige. I opened my mouth wider and sang louder, I told a story through the melody, though what the story was not even I quite knew. This story was born from fear not the usual natural drive to tell stories like most of them were and therefore the song was more of my subconscious creation and not of my own memories'. The hawk seemed to understand the story for it stayed where it was and listened quietly and placidly.

While this was going on I could hear the others quietly backing away to safety, they knew while this hawk was in its trance they could escape back to Vidia and Terence without worry. Perhaps they could get back to fairy camp and get the scouts to come, so that when my voice gave out and the hawk tried to attack again they could strike it and scare it away. So I sang with all my heart so they could leave without risk of catching the hawk's attention. I could feel that one was still beside me, I didn't know who because I was afraid if I turned my head it might break the spell between me and the hawk. So instead I kept my eyes directly on the eyes of the hawk and he kept his eyes locked on mine.

I had never been this close to a hawk before. I'd seen them before of course, every fairy usually has. They struck Pixie Hollow often when they couldn't find food anywhere else. More often then not they didn't find food there either. The scouts with there sharp eyes and hearing could sense a hawk before it was on the scene and would warn the fairies as well as other scouts so that they could also warn fairies and within seconds we were all huddled in hiding spots and safe from the claws of death. Still sometimes the hawks warning came too late for some poor fairy and we all would watch in horror as she was dragged away. I'd seen this plenty of times in my long lifetime and it gave me a healthy enough fear of hawks to stay far away from them.

Now however a hawk was resting right here in front of me, not intending harm (at least at the moment) and instead listening to the haunting tune that was coming from my mouth. I looked at his amber eyes and soon fell into a trance of my own. The rest of the world melted away and it was just me and that hawk staring at each other and the song coming unbidding-ly from me hovering around the two of us. I felt certain the hawk felt the same way. He was a powerful looking creature, an intimidating presence, but looking in his eyes I also saw that he was an intelligent creature, a regal creature and a respectable creature. He had nothing personal against us fairies, any reason that he hunted us other then, like every other creature in the world, he needed to eat, and he needed to bring home food to his chicks and his mate. I didn't know how I knew this, I just knew I did. It didn't even occur to me that he might know things about me like I did about him.

I do not know how long I sang, time wasn't part of the world that the hawk and I were in. But no matter how long it was, it eventually had to come to an end. And it did, the song that had come unbidding-ly to me sputtered, faltered and then went out. The last notes floated out of my mouth and hovered in the air for a moment then danced off into the distance leaving me, the fairy beside me and the hawk.

The spell ended, the world shattered and I was back in the field and back in danger I felt. Still I never let my eyes leave the hawk; maybe it would be worth something to do so.

The hawk seemed to come awake; it straightened itself and stretched its wings. My body went tense ready to flee should the need arise.

Someone touched my shoulder comfortingly. The hawk its eyes still on me made a noise, a very calm noise.

"He says he enjoys your singing." The voice belonged to Fawn the animal fairy.

"Thank you." I told the hawk.

The hawk now opened his beak and made a series of bird like cries. Fawn translated.

"Your voice is what attracted me to the field in the first place. When I heard that voice I was awed. I came here in search of it but when I did not find it, and instead smelled fairy I decided to hunt."

"You need to feed your family."

More cries.

"Yes, they depend on me and my mate to bring them back food. Still I'm glad I found who owned that voice."

I smiled my most charming smile "I'm very gratified you enjoyed it."

The hawk shifted on his foot; again he raised his wings and then lowered, raised and lowered. Finally he made a cawing sound. Fawn again translated.

"Because you sang to me even though you were terrified I will not hurt you or your friends. I shall hunt somewhere else for now."

"Thank you." Was all I could stutter for relief at that moment was crashing over me. No one was going to die, the hawk was leaving empty-clawed.

"Farewell Fairy." Were the last words Fawn translated from the hawk.

"Farewell Hawk." I returned as the powerful creature took wing and flew quickly and silently away from me, my friends, and the field all together. As soon as I could no longer see him, I turned and looked at Fawn for the first time. Her face was one of amazement and relief, I gathered mine mirror hers. As soon as our eyes met, our mouths flickered into smiles and began to laugh breathlessly in disbelief over what had just taken place. To my surprise Fawn hugged me and I hugged her back. No words were needed about what had just happened, each knew what the other was feeling and thinking. Instead Fawn said.

"Come one lets go find the others, they went looking for Terence and Vidia."

I nodded my agreement and we took off, flying, to find the group.

_Not good, not good, not good_. Vidia thought as she, and the other breathlessly huddled around Terence, who sat on the ground staring at his leg as though it was foreign object to him and he didn't know what to think of it.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Silver Mist asked innocently.

"Sil" Rosetta replied snidely "His leg is broken, what do you think?"

"Actually" Terence spoke himself "I'm not, I don't feel much of anything really."

"Oh dear!" Iridessa fretted "That can't be good! Loss of feeling constitutes dying!" she ran to Terence's side, dropped down on her knees, grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently "Don't die Terence, Don't die!"

"Ow!" Terence yowled "Iridessa I've lost my feeling in my leg, not my whole body." She paused in her assault "All that shaking hurts you know."

"Oh good" Iridessa sighed "So your not near death yet."

"Iridessa I don't think Terence is going to die." Bobble soothed "He's just going to need to get that leg bound that's all."

"You can never be too sure of such things." Iridessa insisted. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Guys, not that this conversation isn't riveting but none of it's helping Terence in his current situation."

"Vidia's right" Tink knelt down on the other side of Terence, low enough to inspect his leg. Vidia came up behind her to get a good look herself.

The leg was bent at an odd angle, the kind of angle that naturally it wouldn't have been able to be at. The pants leg was ripped and gashes could be seen. The rest of Terence was fine; he was unscathed from the whole affair other then his leg. His hat was missing but no one but Vidia had noticed it. Terence also didn't seem to be very bothered by his leg. He was as bright eyed and chipper as ever. He was even signing the conversation to Gypsy, who had taken to sticking near Clank and Silver Mist.

"I can bind that" Gypsy said suddenly, making everyone turn to her in surprise. Gypsy's cheeks colored a little in embarrassment but she continued "I know how to set broken bones and I can help Tinker Bell and Bobble and Clank make a splint for him."

"How do you know that?" Vidia asked. Terence translated.

"I…..well you see…..story-tellers always seem to be getting into trouble and ending up with something broken and….I've just learned how to set bones and stuff." She shrugged.

"Well then come over here" Tink encouraged motioning for her with her arms so that Terence didn't even need to translate. Gypsy hurried over to the tinker's side and knelt down to inspect the leg herself.

"I'd fly backward if I could Terence if this hurts you at all." She said quickly and then without waiting for a response began to poke and prod here and there where the leg began to bend. Terence did wince but only once. Finally Gypsy seemed to find a spot that interested her because she continued to prod it, then she closed her eyes a moment and her finger took a somewhat straight path across his leg a little, it stopped about half way across and then stopped. Gypsy's eyes opened.

"It's a clean break luckily." She told them. "So this shouldn't be too serious, it doesn't even break all the way through the bone." She looked over at Tink. "We're going to need some leaves, sturdy twigs, spider silk and something we can use for a needle.

"I'll get the leaves and a thorn." Bobble volunteered.

"And I can get twigs." Clank offered.

"I'll get to work on the spider silk." Rosetta added "I saw a web a while ago while making my watering rounds."

Terence signed this to Gypsy. Gypsy nodded her thanks to the others, and then set to work setting the leg. Gently she began to unbend it back to the shape a leg was supposed to be at.

The remaining fairies, Silver Mist, Iridessa, Tink, and Vidia, watched as Gypsy worked to right Terence's leg and guarantee a proper healing.

"What happened exactly?" Silver Mist asked Vidia.

"About the same time I tugged on the hawk's feathers, Terence bit his leg. The combination of both cause enough pain for the hawk to let go. Terence found enough strength to catch himself falling and start flying down, and I not wanting to be around when the hawk turned around, fallowed him. We landed here and at first neither Terence nor I noticed his leg was broken. When the hawk started to descend Terence's leg gave out on him and he collapsed there."

"You both were so brave." Tink gushed admiringly "I don't know if I could have done it if it had been me."

"You probably wouldn't have." Vidia replied starkly.

"Well I'm just glad you're both alive." Silvermist sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

There was a rustling in the grass behind them. They all turned except for Gypsy who was oblivious. Relief ran through them when they saw Lyria and Fawn appear, unharmed.

"Oh thank heaven your alright" Lyria exclaimed rushing to Gypsy's side. Gypsy looked up and noticed Lyria for the first time. Her entire face lit up and she grinned at her friend.

"You're alive!"

Lyria returned her happy expression and her hands began to move wildly. Vidia found herself wishing she knew what the storyteller was saying.

Fawn came up beside Lyria "It was amazing!" she said. She wasn't translating Lyria, but Vidia felt she was pretty much relating the same story. "Lyria kept singing and singing after you left, the song was beautiful! She sang for quite some time and her eyes never left the hawk's and his never left hers. When she stopped singing the hawk told her that he enjoyed her singing and because she had sung for him despite her fear he was going to leave and not hurt her or any of the fairies here."

"He really said that!" Silvermist exclaimed. Fawn nodded solemnly.

"That is amazing" Terence agreed, and then winced, for Gypsy had gone back to work and Lyria had finished her signing.

"He was a magnificent creature." she said softly. Fawn nodded in agreement.

"I've always thought so about them" Vidia admitted.

"Where are Rosetta, Bobble and Clank?" Fawn asked.

"They went to get stuff for a splint for Terence." Tink explained.

"Oh" Fawn frowned and looked at Terence's damaged leg for the first time.

Without warning Lyria stood, scanned her surroundings then started off and disappeared into the grass.

"Where is she off to?" Tink asked. No body knew.

A little while later Bobble, Clank and Rosetta appeared with the intended materials. Gypsy and Tink went right to work building a splint.

Alright you want to stack the leaves on top of each other so it will be thick." Gypsy instructed. Tink nodded impatiently.

"And put the stick in the middle right?" Tink did as she was saying so Gypsy would understand.

"Yes, now put the leaves under his leg so that his calf is laying flat on the stick."

Tink did as she was told "and bring the leaves up and over so they'll keep the stick and leg firmly together." She did this.

"You got it!" Gypsy exclaimed. "Now thread the thorn, Ahh good job Bobble putting a hole in it already, there you go Tink knot the silk, good! And now stitch the leaves together.

The two worked together, more or less Gypsy just telling Tink what to do and Tink doing it and in no time they hand a splint wrapped around Terence's damaged leg. Because the splint didn't cover the gashes Gypsy went to this next.

"Now I'll need a flower petal and some water."

"I can get the water no problem!" Sil cried out and rushed over to some of the grass blades, heavy laden with dew and drew out a drop.

"I'll need something to put it in." she admitted. Fawn found an acorn top and Silvermist promptly dropped the dew drop in it.

Rosetta found a flower and snatched a petal apologizing to it and promising it would grow a new one.

With these two things Gypsy went back to work again. She dipped the flower petal in the water and dabbed it on the wounds cleaning them. When she finished that she took a leaf she had kept out of the splint pile and wrapped it around them and stitched it closed.

About this time Lyria returned this time with her shoulder bag and her storybook, and pouch the group hadn't seen originally.

"I forgot I had this" she told them holding up the pouch. "It was in the same shoulder bag as my harp." She handed it to Gypsy "It's a balm a scout gave me once, its helps wounds heal faster"

Gypsy looked at the bag and then back up at Lyria in confusion. Lyria had forgotten to sign. Lyria put down her bag and story book and signed her sentence again. Gypsy grinned then.

"I remember that balm, Picket gave it to you didn't he?"

Lyria face got sad for a moment as she nodded. Gypsy took to the pouch and put it down in front of her. She took the needle and slipped it under her stitches breaking them. Re-exposing the scratches she opened the pouch and dipped her finger in, bringing up a good sized gob of the yellow tinted balm and rubbed it on them. Terence yelped and jumped, his hands tightening into fists. Gypsy ignored the reaction. When she was finished she recovered the claw marks and re stitched.

"There" she said "Its should be good now." She handed the pouch back to Lyria who stuffed it back in her bag.

"Thank you guys." Iridessa blurted out "Thanks so much"

"Yes, thank you" Terence reached out with his hand and put it on top of Gypsy's. Lyria turned and signed to Gypsy.

Vidia had watched these proceeding in silence, now she felt an urge to say something, but Rosetta butted in first.

"Without Lyria that hawk might have gotten one of us after all"

"And without Gypsy, we'd have had to wait quite some time to get a nursing talent to come here and fix Terence's leg." Bobble shuffled his feet.

Lyria and Gypsy exchanged looks.

Vidia saw in opportunity and seized it "I think they should be allowed to stay."

She had expected the others to challenge her, to claim they simply would not allow it, because it broke very clear laws. Instead they all nodded.

"I agree"

"I think that's obvious"

"They deserve it"

"It's the least we can do."

"Thank you, you guys." Lyria blushed.

"But that still leaves the question" Iridessa announced "What to do with them?"

"What do you mean Dess?" Tink asked.

"Well we can't just let them be, what if other fairies discover them? Or worse what if a snake or a fox or badger finds them? Yet we can't take them back to fairy camp, no matter what we say those fairies will still send them back."

"She's right" agreed Fawn. "That is a dilemma."

"Maybe not" Tink spoke. She was tugging on her bangs, her eyes the epitome of concentration.

"I know that look" Vidia snickered "What are you planning Miss Spare Parts?"

"That we should put them in a place where they'll be well taken care of and protected, that fairies never venture too."

And where is that?" Rosetta demanded.

Tink looked up and flashed them all a winning smile.

"Lizzy's house of course."

Lyria fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Put me down!"

"No way!"

"I'll bite you!"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"No you won't"

"Yes, I swear I will!"

"Oh stop-OUCH!"

I felt my butt hit hard ground. Freedom! I leapt to my feet and started to run. Something latched onto my arm, there was a terrible tug and I was forced to come to a screeching halt. I spun around while writhing my arm to wrench free. It was Vidia holding me captive.

"Not so fast dearest." She smirked making me writhe even more.

"Let me go I say!" I snarled "I'm not going in there!"

The others already bored with my display turned they're attention to the large wooden structure that Tink referred to as Lizzy's house. They had seen me put on this show before. I'd been fighting like this the whole flight over here.

When they had finally revived me from my faint Rosetta and Terence had taken it upon themselves to retell me they're decision to hide me in Lizzy's house.

"Please tell me Lizzy is a fairy of some sort." I had begged Terence. The sparrow man, and the other fairies, all began to laugh.

"A fairy? Oh dear me no!" Tink laughed, clutching her aching sides. I too clutched my sides, but not because of an ache due to laughter but because I suddenly felt a little nauseous. I had a terrible feeling I knew what was coming next.

"Lizzy is a little human girl. Tink befriended her couple of weeks ago." Iridessa explained.

There, she said it, Lizzy was a human. I squealed and was on my feet in two wing flaps, my heart felt like it had stopped beating, and my breathing subtly became faster and more labored.

"WHAT!" I squeaked. "You made friends with a _HUMAN_ girl?"

Tinker Bell looked a little shocked at my reaction. "Well yeah, I did." She shrugged. I squeaked again and pointed a finger harshly at her.

"You threaten me for coming here when I'm not supposed to, but its ok for her to make friends with a _human_?"

"She didn't purposely go and make friends with Lizzy" snapped Vidia suddenly rushing to stand in front of Tink, almost like she was trying to protect her from my accusing fingers. "The girl caught her because of my foolishness."

"And besides" Terence spoke in a much calmer tone of voice. He came forward to me and put a hand on my shoulder affectionately. "Lizzy is a good girl. She's not going to go and revel our existence to anyone."

I shivered; having our existence being reveled was not what I was afraid of.

"She's already proved to us she'll go to great lengths to keep us secret." Fawn added.

"Her father knows too." Bobble said.

"HER FATHER!" I cried out. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" I began to back up slowly. "You're not taking me ANYWHERE where there are TWO humans living together. Nuh-uh."

"Now Lyria" Rosetta cautioned. "You want to stay here on the mainland for the summer right?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Then this is the only way we can guarantee you and Gypsy's safety."

Gypsy, I looked suddenly for my friend. The fairy was sitting on a rock a bit away from us. She was flipping through my storybook again. I wondered how much of this plan she knew.

"She knows, we already told her, she's agreed." Terence said, as if he could read my mind.

"Well I don't!" I snarled.

"Well you have no choice" was Vidia's cool reply "Clank will you do the honor of making sure Lyria doesn't get away, and get's to Lizzy safely?"

"Sure will!" Clank exclaimed excitedly.

And that was how I got here. Quite sadly, it was all by force.

"Are they home?" Fawn asked Tink. The tinker studied the house. Beside her Clank was rubbing his skin which now boasted a fresh set of teeth marks.

"Yes, well the dad isn't but Lizzy is with Mrs. Perkins." Tink said at last.

"Gah!" Three of them! No way! No! No! No!" I tugged as hard as I could and Vidia's grip slipped off. Ha, ha! Free again! I took off as fast as my feet could take me. As far as I could get from that human house.

And then Bobble caught me.

Why was everyone so bent on keeping me here?

"For wings sakes Lyria, have some dignity will you?" Rosetta demanded.

"No!" I screamed "Why should I?"

"Excuse Lyria." Gypsy said softly. She hadn't heard a word of my hiss fits but she saw them. "She's always melodramatic. However I do believe she's always suffered from a phobia of humans."

"Well up until-

"Fairies? Oh fairies? Where are you?" a young childish female voice interrupted Bobble. Tink's face went from annoyed to joyful in an instant.

"Lizzy!" she squealed excitedly. Now instead of fighting Bobble, I clung to him "Hide me!"

Lizzy spotted Tinker Bell hovering above a small bush a few feet ahead. Lizzy's heart soared. Just a few weeks ago, fairies were only of her dreams and in her pictures and games. Now though she had Tinker Bell a real live fairy for a friend and Tink's other fairy friends as well.

She knew them all so well. There was Iridessa a light fairy. She was such a worry wart and a bit of a know it all but she was also bright and willing to teach. She often made rainbows for Lizzy to admire and draw.

Then there was Fawn the Animal fairy. She was loud and rambunctious and a prankster. Why just the other day she'd convinced Lizzy to turn from her tart and then she ate it. However Fawn, Lizzy knew, was just a big softie.

Silvermist the water fairy was by far the most compassionate of the fairies. She rarely thought of herself, but instead others and there needs. She was very in-tune with her talent. She could feel and smell the humidity in the air and predict storms. She knew when there was water near by and could influence to do anything she wanted it too.

Lizzy couldn't help, however, to admire Rosetta the garden fairy the most. Rosetta was just so pretty and elegant and ladylike. She had a sort of aura that seemed to just put her a notch above the others. Lizzy liked to watch her flit around the fields kissing flowers and coxing them to open up to there full potential. Once Lizzy had offered Rosetta a bit of flower petals she gotten from her garden and the next day Rosetta was wearing the petals in the form of a pretty flouncing skirt.

Vidia was a Fast Flying Fairy. That meant she could fly the fastest of all the talents. It also meant like Silvermist she was in tune with the atmosphere and could tell when a storm was nearing them. She could stir and create winds and breezes, make tiny cyclones of wind and even tell temperature by letting her wings be fluttered by breezes. Vidia herself was a quiet, reserved fairy. She watched the others frolic and play with solemn violet blue eyes.

Bobble and Clank the two sparrow men were also tinkers like Tinker Bell. They were almost always together and were always getting into mischief. Every time Lizzy was around them she'd end up laughing so hard she would cry, then the two feeling sorry for it would give her some silly contraption they had created to her as a gift.

And then there was Terence the Dust Keeper. Terence was Tink's best friend, and it wasn't hard to see why. Terence balanced Tink out perfectly. While Tink was fiery and impatient, Terence was calm and patient. He was willing to wait for hours for Twitches to wake from his nap and leave to enter Lizzy's room while Tink would rather go in the room and wake Twitches up herself. Terence didn't talk much to anyone but Tink (though occasionally Lizzy had spied him with Vidia) and he didn't pantomime to Lizzy often but he was undoubtly part of the group.

Now as Lizzy jogged over to her friends she wondered what they would do today. Catch and study butterflies with a net (she always let them go), or paint pictures of the sky and rainbows, or go looking for pretty rocks by the stream? She wouldn't mind doing any of them, as long as the fairies accompanied her.

However when she bent down to greet them she was shocked to find two new fairies with them that Lizzy had never seen before. One of the fairies was standing by Terence and blinked up at her with wide reddish-brown eyes. She was a delicate looking creature like Rosetta. Her skin mocha brown colored, her hair perfect coils of black kept out of her face by a leaf bandana. She wore a peasant top similar to the ones Lizzy had seen the gypsy's of London wear, and a knee length violet petal tied around her waist like a skirt with a big slit up the side revealing her thigh. The other fairy Lizzy couldn't really see because she had ducked behind Bobble and Clank. She knew she was there though because she saw the tiny flutter of wings and a big toe.

"Hello fairies, did you bring new friends?" Lizzy asked them happily. The fairies all nodded.

"That's wonderful!" she beamed. "Hello little fairy I'm Lizzy, I'm very pleased to meet you." She told the visible fairy.

The creature blinked up at her again, her face showed no sign of comprehension, then she turned to Terence. Lizzy felt her smile falter "What's wrong fairy, did I say something wrong?"

The fairy didn't look at her; her eyes were focused on Terence's hands that were moving, making strange pantomimes to her. When he stopped the fairy grinned and turned her head to Lizzy waving her hand shyly. Lizzy returned the smile, she was confused about why she hadn't responded at first but she was glad the fairy wasn't mad at her.

"What's your name little fairy?" she asked. The fairy again looked at Terence and again Terence's hands moved oddly. Then the fairy spoke. Her voice, like the other fairies sounded like ringing bells. She was speaking to Terence. Terence nodded and stuck his hand in his bag of spare Pixie Dust; he got a handful and handed it to the fairy. She nodded thankfully and then her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She stood still for a moment and Lizzy wondered what she was doing, but then the fairy threw the dust into the air. Instead of falling back down to the ground like it usually did the dust hovered in the air and the they scattered apart and floated this way and that till it formed a bunch of letters. Lizzy gasped and leaned back, taken aback by the fairy's ability. The letters spelled the word Gypsy.

"Gypsy is that your name?" Lizzy asked. The fairy looked over at Terence. Terence simply pointed at the word and then made a singular tap with two fingers on two fingers with a questioning face. The fairy looked back at Lizzy and nodded. Gypsy, this pretty little fairy was Gypsy.

"Well hello Gypsy."

Again Gypsy looked at Terence. Finally it struck Lizzy like a lightning bolt. "Oh!" she looked over at Tink "Gypsy can't hear can she?"

Tink shook her head. She pointed at her ear and then the motion of one hand closing next to the other flat hand. Ear, closed. The ear was closed, Gypsy was deaf.

"Poor fairy." Lizzy said feeling terrible. Tink just shrugged. "And who's the other fairy behind Clank and Bobble?"

Tink suddenly smirked. She spoke to the other fairies, her voice ringing right next to Lizzy's ear. And Bobble and Clank stepped aside with some difficulty to revel the second guest.

"Oh my!" Lizzy cried in amazement for the fairy she saw was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Upon discovering that her cover had been blown she straightened up slowly looking up at Lizzy with wide scared eyes. Like the other fairies she was tiny, about five inches though more on the shorter side of five inches and had such a slender fragile looking form Lizzy was afraid if she touched her she would fall apart. Her hair, a brown the same shade as chocolate, was pulled back in a single braid that fell to her knees. Her face looked fit for angels, eyes as green as emeralds and as shiny as if one had been left in the sun, framed by long thick eyelashes that fluttered down every now and then when she blinked. She had pretty round and rosy cheeks, a little pert nose and full pink lips. The rest of her, from her slender shoulders and long graceful arms to her narrow hips to her long legs resembled the body of a ballerina Lizzy had seen once when her mother (who had been alive at the time) and father had taken her to see a ballet. She wondered if this was a dancer fairy.

The fairy stood stock still for a very long time, her expression was one of a frightened animal, and her wings' flitting was the only movement she made at all. Lizzy in return also kept as still as possible not wanting to frighten her. But then her curiosity got the best of her and she spoke.

"Hello fairy, you sure are beautiful."

The little fairy blinked slowly, and when her eyelids were back up, her face changed. Her mouth closed and pursed a little, her eyebrows knit together and her eyes narrowed. She went from scared to….to annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offended you by saying your beautiful?"

The fairy just glared at her, but Tink was laughing and shaking her head.

"What's wrong fairy?" Lizzy asked curious. The fairy tilted her nose up in the air slightly and spun on her heel so that her back was to Lizzy, leaving poor Lizzy feeling like she had been slighted.

The human girl was very ugly, at least to me. She had her hair pulled back into two horrendous braids and her cheeks had no natural blush at all. What was worse she had freckles and almost non-existent lips! And what was with that dress? How appalling! All in all, I was not impressed and I let the group, and the girl know it.

"Lyria" Vidia spoke in a warning tone "Don't be rude."

"Don't tell me what to do" I spoke back.

"Oh!" the little girl cried again "When you talk you don't sound like the other fairies."

"Of course I don't" I snorted turning to once again face the girl, in doing so I felt my knees get weak again. A human girl was _this_ close to me. "No fairy sounds like another"

"You sound like….like a flute!"

"A what?"

The little girl didn't respond she just leapt to her feet and laughed joyfully "Like a pretty little flute."

"You're crazy!"

"To humans all fairies sound like bells dear" Sil explained kindly "Except for you I guess."

"Oh" _great now there's a language barrier. _

"What is your name pretty fairy?" Lizzy asked bending back down. My heart began to pound and my world spun. When did someone suck all the air from this corner of the world? I just stared at her. She stared at me.

"Lyria?" Terence was saying, I only half heard him.

My world was starting to swim.

"Fairy?" Lizzy was leaning in closer to me now her eyes curious. "Fairy your pale."

"Please don't come any closer." I whispered but she didn't understand me. She was a mere fairy hair from my face now; I could only see those big green eyes.

And then my world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy sat on her bed, watching intently as Tink, Vidia and Silvermist acted out they're tale to her. Iridessa was helping by directing a beam of sunlight to a wall so they fairies could use shadow puppets. Rosetta, Fawn, Bobble, Clank, Terence and Gypsy sat on her desk in various spots.

As for the pretty little fairy (who Lizzy later learned was named Lyria)? She was in Lizzy's bird cage, where the other fairies had put her. She was sitting on the cold steel floor her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them, sulking. She had her back to Lizzy and the others and hadn't moved since they had closed the door on her.

When she had passed out, Lizzy gathered it was from being in the sun to long and had taken her inside, to her room, and fanned her. The other fairies had all flown in through her window and settled down to watch. When the fairy woke up and saw Lizzy had her in her lap, was bent over her and had her hand raised she had made a flute like scream and had tried to scramble away but Lizzy had caught her. The fairy had then proceeded to bite Lizzy, hard too. By that time though the other fairies had all rushed to the fairy's side and clamed her down enough to stop vicious attacks. Lizzy had continued to try to talk to the fairy and got a few responses. Her name was Lyria (she used the same manner as Gypsy did to tell her name), yes she did dance, no her talent wasn't dancing. But then when Lizzy asked Lyria if she liked her painting, Lyria had stuck her tounge out at Lizzy, and then later when Lizzy asked if Lyria wanted to come visit her house again sometime Lyria bit her again this time making her squeak and drop Lyria. The fairies all decided to put her in the bird cage to "punish" her. Lyria spoke then, from the way her voice rose, her eyebrows scrunched and her fists rested on her hips Lizzy knew she was yelling at them, she yelled for just a little bit then she stopped abruptly, turned around and plopped down on the ground, refusing to talk to anyone.

It was shortly after that Tink started to tell Lizzy her story. And her story was this, Lyria and Gypsy had broken the rules, and gone here to the mainland when they weren't supposed too. The fairy's had been going to take her back when a hawk had attacked Terence. Vidia had gotten the Hawk to drop Terence and Lyria had distracted the Hawk with a song while the others got away. When Lyria stopped singing the Hawk had let her and the others go. Gypsy then proved her worth by bounding the wound on Terence's leg (Lizzy had noted it before but had decided not to bring attention to it) so the fairies, as a sign of gratitude had allowed them to stay. Under one condition that is, they stay with her, Lizzy, the entire summer.

"Oh! I would love to have them here all summer!" Lizzy cried excitedly after the story was finished. "They can be my guests!" she looked over at Gypsy who sat on the edge of the drawer next to Terence, her eyes flickering between Terence's hands, the story and Lyria. "We would have so much fun!"

The flute sounding noise alerted Lizzy that Lyria was speaking again. Though the flute noise didn't sound exactly happy, it was relief that the fairy wasn't going to give her the silent treatment. Tinkerbell spoke back to Lyria, and Lizzy knew by the way her arms were waving up and down that Tink was annoyed. Lyria laughed at Tink's remark, but it was a sarcastic laughter.

Just then Terence spoke, Lizzy didn't even have to look to know it was Terence speaking, like Lyria's Terence's voice sounded different then the others'. It sounded like bells alright, so far Lyria was the only fairy that didn't, but his was…..more ….like the bells in the bell tower on a chapel, then like the tiny chimes of the doorbells at the general store Lizzy and her father always liked to visit when they were spending there fall, winter and spring in London, that the other fairies had. Lizzy rarely got to hear him speaking, since Terence rarely spoke to her, but she so enjoyed hearing his voice.

Now as he spoke, he had his upper body turned toward Lizzy's bird cage speaking to Lyria, Lyria actually turned her head and looked at him with curious green eyes. Lizzy watched as Lyria listened, except for the occasional slow blink or unbidden twitch of her mouth, the fairy's face was stock still and completely unreadable. Lizzy was a very empathetic girl. It was a trait she had inherited from her mother, at least that's what her father had always told her. She was very good at not just picking up on the feelings of others, but also being able to, in a weird sense, feel what other people were feeling. She was so very good at picking up vibes that she sometimes scared her friends back in London. But now as she watched Lyria's still face, she hadn't the slightest clue what the tiny creature might be feeling or thinking. It nearly drove her crazy with curiosity as to what might be passing between the two.

Finally Lyria's eyes flickered over to Lizzy, and on discovering she was watching her, she glowered and stuck out her tongue at the girl. Lizzy couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity of the way she looked with her face scrunched up like that. Terence spun around to look at her when she did that, and the look on his face made it obvious he disapproved of her giggling. Lizzy immediately sobered, turning away from the pair to face the others. Rosetta gave her a sympathetic look and Silvermist flew over to her, landing on her shoulder, and patted her cheek comfortingly. Tink might have done something equally thoughtful if she wasn't to busy watching Terence and Lyria's exchange with such intentness that clearly read "don't bother me".

"Come fairies" Lizzy spoke encouragingly to her entourage "Let's go draw pictures!" she moved, as quickly as her feet could take her without being considered running, toward the spare paper her father had given her this morning when he had run off to the office quickly, and the waxy crayons on the art and crafts table.

"Well what do you think?" Terence sat back and raised his eyebrow at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him. Terence only laughed "You really do look ridiculous when you do that."

"Humph" I spun my head back around to face the open window and the rusty bars of my prison.

"I'll take that as a yes" Terence chuckled.

"Well" I huffed angrily "Seeing as you really leave me no choice."

"No I didn't." was the cool reply.

"I regret offering Gypsy anything to help you with that leg." I growled.

"Well I'm still grateful you did."

That made my heart soften a smidge, just a smidge. It was nice feeling to know someone appreciated and was thankful for your help. I turned to look back at my old friend. He was still watching me with his wise-beyond-his-years blue eyes and his mischievous little smirk that only I ever got to see. I gave him a smirk of my own.

"You'd better be, if it weren't for me you and your friends there might be dead."

"Believe me" I saw his eyes flicker over to Tink, watching us intently, and his smile disappeared completely "I know." He looked over at me again, and his smile came back, but not a smirk-y smile, a typical happy-go-lucky Terence smile "You were really brave to sing like you did."

Curse this sparrow man! He knew the way to every fairy's heart. I felt my own melt to him completely, and all my fondness for him washed over me like a wave, and I found myself smiling warmly and saying

"I'd do anything to make sure no one ever got hurt on my account." Then finding my wits again adding with well practiced coolness "That is, if the spirit were to move to do so."

Terence simply rolled his eyes. He looked back over at Tink, this time more obviously and called "Tink! Lyria's agreed to stay here….willingly."

The perky blonde leapt to her feet, her own blue eyes, only a shade or two lighter then Terence's, sparkled with cheer. She turned to the others and joyfully repeated the news. The odd mismatched gang of fairies all began to leapt about and celebrate my "consent" to "vacation" here. I looked back over at Terence, to see he was still watching Tink; there was a look about his face that struck me as odd. It was a face I had seen him make many times before. A face that clearly demonstrated admiration and awe. It was the face he had always had when he had been with Myth.

I wasn't the only one to notice the strange look on his face either, Gypsy, from where she stood a little ways off from the others but still close enough to be considered one of them, also seemed to spot it and she threw me a knowing smile.

Vidia also seemed to spy the look, and made a look of her own, a look of total disgust that caused me to laugh. For some reason Vidia's faces always made me laugh. Maybe that's why the fast flyer seemed to like me more then any of the other fairies in Pixie Hollow. Vidia spotted me laughing at her and her face phased to mild panic but quickly in a flash it became its usual annoyed expression.

Everyone else was completely oblivious to Terence, which was good because that meant I could tease the little bugger. Served him right for forcing me into staying here. I got up, walked over to the other side of the cage, kneeled down and spoke softly so that only Terence would hear it "Enjoying the view are we?"

Terence, who had still been watching Tink, seemed confused by my statement. "Huh?"

I nodded over at Tink. Understanding lit up in Terence's eyes and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Can't say I blame you." I continued playfully "I'm not for blondes myself, but she is a perfect example of what a beautiful never fairy should look like."

"Yeah she…Wait what?" Terence's cheeks were red now with embarrassment "Your crazy Lyria if you think I like Tink….like that anyway." He sniffed indignity, a sure fire sign that he was lying, Terence only acted like a stuck up prick when he was lying. "Tink and I are _friends_."

"Best Friends" I corrected him "Like Spinner and I are."

"Yeah." Terence nodded quickly. "Just like you and Spinner."

"Well if you want to keep it that way then…..so be it." I stood back up straight "How's your leg?"

Terence looked down at his bound leg and shrugged "its fine. It's going to make walking a pain, even flying is uncomfortable, but I'll survive" he gave me another charming smile "Thanks to you."

I rolled my eyes "Terence darling, you know that charming act doesn't work on me anymore."

"I know" Terence chuckled "That's because you've already fallen for me."

"Oh" I winked at him playfully "Let me tell you all about it."

"Is it true Lyria? Terence? You've both agreed to stay here with me and Gypsy all summer?"

Immediately all of my playfulness was sucked out of me and I jumped back, pressing myself into the cold metal bars of the back of the cage, as far as I could get from that girl. She scared me to death, though I couldn't see why. She was just a clumsy yelp. I at one time had spent nearly five whole years with an Indian tribe and spent a majority of my time there with the children, entertaining them with tales. Those children I had been fine with, even fond of, but this…this was different. This little clumsy young seemed….unworldly. She seemed to come from another world, a world I knew nothing of. That's what must have scared me. With the Indian young I had already known all about them and there lifestyle. With this one however, everything was new and strange. I was no Tinker fairy, I had no interest in gadgets and doohickeys that these clumsies were known to create. Quite frankly I wanted nothing to do with them because they presented me with something I didn't already know about. The ignorance was what scared me,_ my _ignorance scared me, and so I was scared of this child because I was ignorant of her.

"Don't be afraid of me Lyria." The little girl spoke softly "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I….I….I know." I stuttered. Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Bobble, Clank, Tink, and Vidia all gathered round Lizzy to watch us. Only Gypsy hung back her face scrunched up in confusion. Terence probably wanted to go to her to translate but his leg made it hard.

Lizzy made a small smile at me before turning back to Tink "I'm going to make a house for Gypsy and her. Terence will stay in my dollhouse so I can keep an eye on him. Besides since he'll be on bed rest for a while he should be in a position to be able to watch and interact with me and the others instead of being stuck in a fully enclosed house all day."

_Dollhouse? What in Neverland's name is a dollhouse? And what's bed rest? _

My head was reeling with these strange new words. Tink only nodded placidly however to this suggestion.

"Good I'm glad you agree" Lizzy continued "How about you and Bobble and Clank help me build the houses?"

Tink and Clank consented to this idea immediately eager to be tinkering, Bobble also seemed eager to help but he said he wanted to speak with me a few minutes. Lizzy and other two agreed to this and went back to the huge table and sat in front something that I gathered was paper, though it certainly wasn't leaf paper.

"I really should get back to breeze making" Vidia coughed "The Minister of Summer told me she didn't want this summer to get to hot." She half waved to the group "Fly with you later." She gave me a small smile before taking offthrough the open window. I felt my heart long to do the same. Fly free, far away from here forever, back to the adventurous nature of the mainland.

"I should get going too; Pansy and Spruce are going to wonder where I went." Rosetta added shyly.

"Yeah I promised Splish and Splash I'd help them with the dew drop sorting today." Silver Mist sighed.

"Robin and Madge told me I need to help them train Beck today." Fawn grumbled. Iridessa threw her a confused look.

"Beck?"

"The new animal fairy" Fawn replied "She's got a lot of potential but she's shy, just yesterday she actually _hid_ from a rabbit." Fawn snorted.

"Well she couldn't ask for a better mentor then Fawn." Silver Mist grinned. Fawn gave her friend a thankful smile.

"I'm going to check out too, Apollo told me we collected so many ripe sun beams from the last light of day, yesterday he doesn't know what to do with it. He asked Sunny, Flicker, Glimmer, Glory and I to help him." Iridessa chuckled. Though many of the names they were naming were unknown to me, I did know Apollo. Apollo was the unofficial head of the light talents. Many guilds had them. They didn't carry the official title like Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary and Lord Milori did for the Tinkers, Dust Keepers and Winter talents but, when ever they said jump the fairies of there guild asked "how high" and did as commanded. I was the unofficial leader of the story-tellers ever since Muse our official head and oldest fairy alive (when she had been alive), had passed away. No one could bear to name me the leader officially, since it seemed only Muse should ever carry that title, and because Queen Clarion could never be bothered to name anyone. However no one ever doubted my ability to lead and the superiority of my talent to theirs. Apollo was just like that to the light talents. No one would name him, since it was the Queen's duty and she didn't do half the stuff she was supposed to do, but everyone treated him like he had been named. He was almost as old as Queen Clarion, old enough to have lived through some of Queen Carillon's reign, and was very, very wise, though he often came across as being clueless to a lot of things. Lyria liked him though; there had even been a time in which she had entertained herself by spending her days flirting with him. Apollo was a notorious flirt, most light talents were, and Lyria herself was no stranger to the game. The two had had tremendous fun with it till Lyria tired of it and had moved on to the next thing she could find that she thought entertaining enough to do. Nothing captured Lyria's attention for very long, especially sparrow men.

"Well you guys better get going then." Terence encouraged "No need to keep your friends and duties waiting"

"True" Iridessa nodded "You guys take care of yourselves."

"We'll be checking in on you from time to time" Silvermist said as an attempt to comfort me. However the only thing it succeeded in doing was miffing me _I'm no new arrival that needs to be checking up on. _I thought bitterly. Once they had left Terence forced himself to fly over to Gypsy and began to sign to her at a rapid pace.

Only Bobble was left at my side, and at my side he stayed. I was surprised that he was even willing to associate with me. After all wasn't it me that embarrassed him that one time? Wasn't my master Romeo and Juliet scheme the one that had cause him to fall in love with Terence's "Twin sister" Tawny. I could help but chuckle a little at the memory of Tawny. There was no Tawny; of course, Terence didn't have any real siblings. It had all been a great big lie that Terence, Spinner and I had made up to get the Dust Keepers and the Tinkers, then warring, to make up. Tawny was nothing more then Terence in a wig, dress and wearing some of my never used make-up. I didn't know how it worked, probably because deep down inside of him Terence had some very convincing acting skills but Tawny caught the eye of many males, including Bobble and, surprisingly enough, me good friend the Minister of Spring.

"What are you laughing about?" Bobble asked kindly. I'd never actually seen Bobble before, I'd only heard of him through Terence and Spinner's tales. He had blue eyes like Tink, made huge by his dewdrop glasses, and wild crazy red hair that needed a good combing.

"Nothing" I lied shrugging.

"Are you ok Miss Lyria?" he asked.

"Songbird." I corrected.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to call me Miss anything, then call me Miss Songbird, that's my last name anyway."

"So your name is Lyria Songbird?"

I opened my mouth to correct him, which was that my _true name_ was Lyrical Songbird, a name so horrible and ugly that I had to change it over time so fairies thought it was Lyria. But at the last second I closed my mouth again and nodded.

"Oh, well are you alright Miss Songbird?"

"Yeah" I lied again "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yeah…could you get me my storybook? It's with Gypsy."

"Storybook Rodger that" Bobble nodded and took off towards Gypsy.

For the next hour or so the room was a very calming one. Lizzy, Clank, Bobble, and Tink worked vigorously on designs for the houses and gathering supplies for the houses themselves. Gypsy and Terence signed back and forth to each other, and I read stories of Pixie Hollow's past. It was the first time since the fairies had discovered me that I truly felt at peace.

So maybe this deal might work out after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lyria?" Tinker bell's pretty bell-like voice shattered my concentration as I read the story of the fairy that ate the bird who knew her secret. It was a metaphor to a guilty conscience and what it could do to you of coerce, no fairy could really eat a bird, even if we fairies ate meat at all. Birds are much too big and of far too much use to us to be considered a source of food.

"What?" I asked not bothering to look up from the page I was on.

"We're leaving now."

"We?" I murmured softly. My eyes drawn to the image of the fairy that looked suspiciously like me in a pretty green party dress. Green, the color of envy, huh, how fitting.

"Bobble, Clank and I." Tink clarified.

"Is that so?" I frowned; Spinner had once given me a dress like that. Wait a wing flap? Wasn't that dress in my closet?

"Yeah we-

"Who drew this?" I interrupted her.

"What?" Tink asked incredulously. I ignored her, searching franticly for a signature. Who had dare draw me for this story?

"Is that you?" Tink's voice asked, now she was closer to me. Directly behind me to be exact.

"No!" I shouted, startled, and slammed the book shut. Tink's blue eyes darkened subtly and she frowned. "No, it's not." I laughed nervously. "Now what are you saying?"

"Oh" Tink blinked then gave me a tentative smile. "Right, Bobble, Clank and I are leaving now, your going to have to spend the night in the dollhouse. We'll finish the houses tomorrow." She pointed at the small wooden structure to the side of the room that resembled the house we were in now only on a minuscule scale and cut in half.

"Yeah" I nodded absently. "Ok, that's fine." Who would have drawn a picture of me for a story about a guilty conscience? My eyes traveled over to Terence and Gypsy still signing away blissfully to each other. But no, they didn't have any artistic skills. Why even Terence's stick figures looked bad. Then who?

"Alright?" Tink's voice snapped me back to reality. I gave her a blank stare "Huh?"

Tink sighed "I said. Promise not to make mischief?" she raised her thin eyebrows at me. I started to ponder how old she was. A year probably, she was still very young. I could tell by her nose and lower wings because they still hadn't grown proportionate to the rest of her body, her eyes still had that youthful glow to them and I was sure that little waif of a thing had some growing to do. If I recalled correctly Tink had arrived last spring, I hadn't been there at the time. Gypsy and I had gone to visit Spinner at Coconut Cove to celebrate Gypsy's arrival day but I remember coming back and hearing all about it from the other story tellers and Terence and The Minster of Spring. I also remember watching Vidia chase down a Sprinting Thistle and asking her what on Neverland she was doing. Vidia shot me a glare but when she saw it was me, the only fairy whose sarcasm could rival her own she softened and told me her whole story.

"Well that's dumb" I told her when she finished "Even if you were the one who told Tink to corral the thistles, Tink was still stupid enough to do it. She should be sharing your punishment."

"Yeah well, try telling that to her royal highness." Vidia sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss High and Mighty." I agreed "No reasoning with that waste of wings when she's made up her mind."

"Yeah I know." Vidia huffed. There was a moment of silence before Vidia turned to me and asked. "Is it true you tutored her?"

I looked at Vidia for a moment, dirty and tired from chasing thistles all day, and I was struck with pity for her, so instead of playing mind games with her like I usually did with fairies that asked me personal questions I nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I was around when Clarion was just a princess. Queen Carillon the Queen before Clarion was a very busy Queen. She was always running around, dealing with this, solving that, meeting with Ministers, and traveling to the Tiffens to make deals and such, she just simply didn't have time to train and raise a little princess. Especially a princess like Clarion."

"A princess like Clarion?"

"Yeah, she was a little…..high strung." I shrugged "Anyways so Queen Carillon decided to hire a few fairies to train and teach and educate Clarion in rotations."

"And you were one of them?" Vidia questioned.

"Yeah. It was me and an Attendant fairy, and the Minister of Winter, not our Minister mind you, it was the old Minister of Winter Queen Carillon's twin and a Dust Keeper sparrow man that years later was to become Fairy Gary and a tinker who years later was to become-

"Fairy Mary?" Vidia guessed. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. We all took turns trying to teach Clarion how to be a good Queen. Some things she caught on too, she was very smart, when the little brat paid attention. But most of the time she was to busy trying to lord over everyone to learn anything."

"You never got along with her either than, I'm guessing?"

"No" I answered "I never really liked her much, she was awfully nasty to me because I was prettier than her, I remember once to teach her a lesson Spinner and I pushed her into mud." I paused in my story to giggle fondly at the memory "Boy was she mad! She turned so red Spinner and I honestly thought she was going to explode! Spade was furious at us."

"Spade?"

"Minister of Spring. He kept telling us that we were going to get it from Queen Carillon when she heard about it."

"And did you?"

"No. Are you kidding? No one laughed louder about it than Queen Carillon herself." I smiled at Vidia "You would have liked Queen Carillon Vidia, she was a real funny fairy, but very just too, if she was still around that tinker fairy would be out here with you helping."

Vidia frowned; obviously the idea of Tink within a mile of her didn't please her very much.

"But because she's not. I guess I'll have to do instead."

Vidia looked over at me in surprise and delight. "I think I like that idea a lot better."

Remembering that day now I looked back at Tink wondering if perhaps the reason Queen Clarion hadn't punished Tink was because like Queen Clarion herself Tink had been made a fool of? Sure Queen Clarion had totally deserved what had happened to her, and Tink hadn't, but in Queen Clarion's mind she had been the victim of an unjust crime.

"Lyria do you promise?" Tink prompted me again. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a sneering little smirk.

"Sweetie I don't make promises."

Tink's mouth dropped open "What-

"Tinker Bell!" Clank called. Bobble waved his friend over. "Come on Miss Bell. Fairy Mary needs a report!"

"Oh yeah!" Tink straightened up "That slipped my mind!" she giggled "Well, fly with you later Lyria. Bye Lizzy!" she waved at the human whelp. Lizzy, who had been half listening to Tink and me and half watching Gypsy and Terence sign, turned and waved at Tink and her gang as they flew out the window. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

As soon as they were no longer visible, I threw open the book to "The Bird Song" again and began searching the picture for clues on who drew my picture. Lizzy, I heard, had started a conversation with Gypsy and Terence.

"Would you teach me sign language?" she asked. "I think it's awfully exciting!"

There was a short silence that fallowed, I gathered Terence was translating. Then Lizzy giggled and exclaimed such delight that I knew Gypsy had said yes. There was a bit of tittering about and then short bursts of silence interrupted by Lizzy shouting "Like this?" or "Is this right?" and "I got it!" By hearing snip bits of the conversation I knew they were working on the alphabet. I sighed, gave up on finding the artist and shut the book.

"Oh wow!" Lizzy was shouting. I looked up to see her leaping about like a baby bird trying to fly. She was even flapping her arms about like they were wings.

"Now I know the alphabet in two languages! Wait till father hears this!"

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little whelp. I remembered when a new story-teller Hex, had been put under my care. I recalled with perfect clarity how eager little Hex had been for the first few days of training. Squealing and gloating every time she got something right. The way her soft gleaming blue eyes would sparkle with pleasure and the way her grin would light up her whole face. I stood, went to the edge of the cage and leaned against the cage bars. The bars rattled and caught Lizzy's attention. She spun around and dropped her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Lyria!" She said almost immediately. Hearing her use my name so familiarly made me uncomfortable. Human voices sounded odd and the way my name sounded on her lips made me frown and step away from the bars. "You probably want out of that cage huh?" The little child glanced over at the open window, then over at me nervously. "Tinker Bell told me not to let you out till you promise to behave."

"Behave?" I replied shocked. They didn't trust me to _behave? _Alright yeah I'd bit the brat because she was trying to squeeze me to death and squash me, and yeah I'd yelled a few far from pleasant phrases at the traitors, yeah I was rude, but….._behave? _What was I some whirlwind new arrival with my hand caught snatching more than my fair share of Pixie Dust? I had given my word that I would stay here with Gypsy and Terence, wasn't that enough?

"You'll be a good fairy right?" Lizzy asked coming toward my cage.

I stepped back. A good fairy? I _was _a good fairy. I looked over at Gypsy and Terence. They were eyeing me nervously.

I felt a swell of anger. What? Did they honestly think I was going to hurt this annoying but innocent human whelp? Well than fine. If they expected a naughty fairy, why not give them one? After all who was I to disappoint a friend?

I turned back to Lizzy and gave her my most charming smile and nodded. The girl's whole face lit up and she tore over to my cage. I myself ran to the gate excitedly. She began to undo the cage locks. As soon as her thumbs were close enough; I sunk my teeth into one. I bit as hard as I could till I felt blood. Then I let go and spitting the salty liquid from my mouth leapt back against the cage. The gate closed with a bang, and with it, I feared, I lost all chances of freedom.

What gets into me sometimes I don't know. I swear sometimes I've lost my mind. I really do. As soon as that door slammed closed I wished I hadn't done it. I realized how foolish I had been. I would do anything to take it all back, but it was too late.

Lizzy stared wide-eyed at the blood trickling down her finger. Terence flew to her, despite the pain it caused him, and began to inspect that bite, and spoke to Lizzy in calm soothing tones. How typically Terence, always the first to comfort anyone, whether they be stranger or dear friend or foe, human, fairy or some other kind of living being. I've seen Terence comfort a rose in Minister of Spring's garden because he felt the flower was lonely.

Gypsy on the other hand came to me. I didn't say anything and neither did she. I knew, with one good look at her gentle reddish brown eyes, that she was both disappointed in and sorry for me. I sighed, leaned my back on the cage bars and slid down to a sitting position.

I kind of wished Queen Clarion was here so I could be sent to correct her record books now.

"Lizzy I'm home!" a deep resounding voice, shook me from my half slumber and brought me to my feet.

"Daddy's home!" Lizzy leapt to her feet. Up until then she'd been knelt down leaning her sing language from Gypsy and Terence. My cage was beside her on the floor, where I was to stay till I swore on the honor of Picket's or Muse's good life, to Terence, that I would behave. I refused, naturally, and Lizzy refusing to leave me alone insisted on keeping the cage by her at all times. At first I watched the trio learning the language but soon I tired of it and fell semi-asleep.

Now as the girl, delighted at the return of her father, snatched up the cage and bounded downstairs, all the drowsiness inside me was jostled awake and I stumbled over to the bars and clung to them to save me from being thrown all over the place. Terence and Gypsy fallowed us flying around Lizzy's head.

The rest of the house I had not seen, nor did I see much of it now for Lizzy was running, but when she came to screeching halt, and I recovered from the jerk (oh how I wanted to pinch her black and blue then!) I saw we were in some sort of greeting room. A few chairs and couches were arranged about a tea table and portraits and pictures were placed on the bare walls. This place desperately needed a feminine touch, or a decent décor talent.

"Hullo Lizzy, oh dearest what do you have in that cage?" a figure that I had only just taken notice of briefly, spoke and commenced my full attention.

It was another human, a male. This one full grown, he looked to be at the prime of life, about the same way my friend The Minister of Spring looked in age. He was tall. I do believe if he was a sparrow man he would be as tall as the Minister of Autumn, but very scrawny. I could tell he did no hard work or had to grow tough to survive. He was a handsome fellow though, which must have been what struck me at first. He had a countenance and look about him that rendered him handsome. His dark eyes reminded me startlingly of someone I used to know.

Lizzy held me up, or rather, my cage, to show me off to the man. Said man came a bit closer and narrowed her eyes.

"This is a fairy father. Her name is Lyria."

"Lyria?" the man stepped forward again. "Such a beautiful little creature!" he cried suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. I blushed and once again pushed back against the back of my imprisonment. "Extraordinary features!" he came even closer.

"Be careful father!" Lizzy warned. "She's scared and easily frightened."

"She is, is she?" the man, her father, exclaimed. He began to study my features.

"Yeah and she gets awfully naughty when she's frightened." Lizzy made a scrunched face.

The father smirked a little. His eyebrows rose.

"Naughty indeed!" he took another step closer.

"Those wings, lovely pattern, notice the slightly pinkish hue in them Lizzy? She has such a healthy glow too!"

Well at least this human knows how to compliment a lady! I half-half smiled at the man.

"And my goodness Lizzy have you ever seen such a pretty pair of green eyes?"

Lizzy giggled and shook her head, very amused. "No father I haven't! But Father where are your manners? Please introduce yourself!"

"Oh quite right, quite right." He laughed and then gave me a charming but polite smile.

"Doctor Theodore Griffiths! At your service my lady." He bowed slightly. A human habit I knew, fairies rarely bowed to anyone.

"Lyria" I replied back shakily. Still a little nervous at being so close to a full grown clumsy man.

"And I see another fairy here I don't recognize." Dr. Theodore Griffiths turned his attention to Gypsy who was now hovering above Lizzy's left shoulder where Terence was sitting.

"That's Gypsy father, she's Lyria's friend. She's deaf."

"Deaf? Is that so? Fascinating! Terence stop moving your hands sir, its distracting me."

"He translates for her father." Lizzy explained "because Gypsy can't hear she can't hear our conversation so Terence is talking to her using these hand motions the fairies call sign language! Isn't that exciting father? They've been teaching me parts of it."

"Really? Lizzy how wonderful! Will you show me some of it later?"

"Of course father." Lizzy grinned up at the man, her eyes shining with fierce admiration for the man. The man returned the look for a moment but then his eyes flickered over to Terence again. He frowned.

"Terence what on earth happened to your leg?"

"It's a long story father." Lizzy spoke up. "But I'll tell you it anyways just as soon as I put Lyria back upstairs."

"Thank NEVERLAND!" I cried dramatically and plopped down on the floor. "I thought you'd never leave me alone!"

Lizzy ran upstairs again and put me down gently on the desk. "I'll be back soon Lyria." She promised.

"Please take your time!" I called out after her as she dashed out the door. "Wouldn't want you to have to leave your father on my account!"

I wasn't lucky enough to be left alone with my thoughts for very long though because seconds later Terence was in the room by my side.

"You are a huge pain in my wings." I sniffed at him. "Leave me alone please."

"To what?" Terence asked sitting down, his face was pinched a tad, like he was in pain. "Wallow in your own self pity? And die of loneliness?"

"If boredom doesn't kill me first." I replied snippily. To my surprise Terence laughed.

"You are something else sometimes Lyria."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well" he began to count away on his fingers "first you snuck out of Neverland illegally, then you faced a whole crowed of angry fairies ready to send you back, then faced a hungry hawk all by yourself, faced a clumsy girl, got shut in a cage by your own kind, was thrown around the said cage while the clumsy girl ran around and then faced a clumsy man." He gave me a signature Terence grin "and you're _bored_? Does nothing entertain you anymore?"

I thought about it for a moment and then laughed along with him "You live as long as me buster and then answer that question yourself."

We spent a good amount of time snickering, but after a while Terence sobered and looked at me. "But honestly Lyria, why don't you promise to behave so then you can get out of that cage. I'm getting lonely just looking at you in it." He put his hand through the bars and reached for my hand. I lifted it and placed it in his.

"I don't know." I admitted "Terence I'm crazy. I swear sometimes I am."

"You're a story-teller" Terence replied with a shrug "Isn't that pretty much in the talent description?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Terence paused for a moment "Well look at you story-tellers. You, Spinner, Gypsy, Merlina, Orion, Pip, Raven, Thor, Ella, you have to admit all of you guys are crazy in your own way."

I thought about it. Spinner had this incurable case of itchy feet; he always had to be on the move, going from one place to another, having adventures and such. And then he had to exaggerate; to stretch the truth, he could be walking to get breakfast and you'd ask him where he was going and he'd tell you he was going to find the lost Mirror of Incanta. He couldn't help it though; tall tale telling was in his blood like story telling was in mine. Merlina and Orion were the strangest pair of best friends you ever saw; those two were nothing but opposites. Merlina was a tiny fairy only four inches tall, with a short honey blonde bob, big child like brown eyes, pale ablaster skin and the tiniest dancer feet I ever did see. She was so optimistic and happy. The world could be falling down around her and she would find a reason to "look on the bright side". Orion on the other hand, was Neverland's biggest downer. He was so pessimistic that if I spent too much time around him I would be in bed with the blues for days. He was Gypsy's twin and like Gypsy was a deep olive skinned fairy that stood five inches and three centimeters (the third tallest sparrow man in Pixie Hollow!) with broad shoulders and a strong build. His face was striking and made of all hard angles and such. The two of them had absolutely nothing in common, nothing, and yet they were always together, doing something that made no sense to me or anyone else. Pip was the Story-tellers most notorious prankster; he and Fawn were always fighting over who was better at pulling practical jokes. Raven was so quiet and mysterious that even I tried to avoid her to the best of my abilities. Thor, one of the most handsome sparrow men in Pixie Hollow, actually enjoyed getting lost, which bothered me to no end because guess who had to go find him every time he did? Ella, well Ella was pretty normal, except that she had this weird fascination with blood that I'm not going to even get into.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized Terence was kind of right. All of us story-tellers had little quirks about us that made us….a little crazy….to others.

"Not crazy" I told Terence "We're not crazy….we are just too philosophical for the other talents to understand."

"Yes" Terence agreed with mock seriousness "Because mixing quarrel weed powder with the pixie dust is just sooo philosophical."

"Oh ok so Pip is psychotic." I agreed with a giggle "but what can I say? No body can tell a comedy quite like he can."

Terence nodded in agreement "Not even the great Lyria."

"Psh Whatever, I can beat that feather brain in a story telling contest anytime."

"I'd like to see that." Terence laughed "Promise you'll challenge him when we get back to Neverland?"

"Promise" I affirmed.

"Oh?" Terence chuckled "I thought you didn't make promises….." he gave me a smug look that clearly told me he had heard me talking to Tink. "Sweetie."

"Go deliver pixie dust you eavesdropper." I pushed him lightly through the cage bars "Or make yourself useful."

"I am" Terence insisted. I crossed my arms over my chest. "How?" I challenged. He grinned up at me; giving me the same look Lizzy had given her father earlier "Saving you from dying of boredom…or loneliness which ever one would get to you first."

I'm surprised the Fairy camp didn't hear my laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys?" Viola, the head of the summoning talents, poked her head in nervously. Her long stick straight honey brown hair, usually stuck under her helmet, was messy and obviously un-brushed, and her normally crisp and clean uniform was rumpled and creased in several spots. It looked to the story-tellers like the summoner was in a hurry, or forced into a hurry by the Queen, whichever.

Viola, whom their leader often called "Tweet" or "Toot" depending on her mood, was more known for storming into places unannounced, uninvited and not wanted, and announcing to the whole room that a certain fairy or sparrow man's presence was wanted. However when it came to the Story-tellers Viola tended to adopt this more meek and shy approach instead of blustering around like a self righteous tornado. Viola, like many other fairies, was in awe of the story-tellers and therefore often gave them more respect then they deserved.

"What is it Viola?" Thor, who always acted as leader in Lyria's absence, asked boredly, not even bothering to look up from his book of riddles. The other story-tellers in the theater, Merlina and Orion playing a half-hearted game of checkers, Ella humming a jaunty tune as she attempted to clean the stage, that was already as clean as it was going to get, Hex the newest story-teller was asleep, her head in the lap of Rune who was also engrossed in a book, and Raven sitting on a toadstool in a dark corner of the theater, doing nothing like usual, didn't even seem to register Viola's presence. Viola was always coming to fairy-tale theater to snatch a story-teller away to the Queen. Story-tellers were notorious trouble-makers and always had to have a good chastising from the Queen. Lyria especially, the fairy seemed to have a standing appointment with the Queen everyday for something she did. So Viola's presence, though it usually excited/unnerved/downright scared some fairies, was nothing more to the story-tellers than a small part of their routine.

The summoner stepped inside the theater slowly and cautiously, as if she expected something, or someone, to jump out and attack her viciously. When nothing happened, except for Thor's glance in her direction, she tugged at the collar of her uniform and then cleared her throat, hoping to catch their attention.

Ella stopped humming, and turned to face her though her eyes were already traveling over the theater, spotting places that might still need cleaning. Merlina and Orion looked up from their checkers game, Merlina smiling brightly and Orion frowning deeply. Rune looked up from his book, though he didn't close it or even bother to put it down or wake up Hex. Raven cocked her head in Viola's direction but other than that remained motionless. Finally, last to move, Thor drug his eyes away from his book to meet the eyes of the summoner. Feeling all of their eyes (minus the closed eyes of Hex) Viola straightened up and spoke in her usual commanding voice.

"The Queen requires the presence of Lyria and Gypsy." She gave them a coy smile "does anyone know of their whereabouts?"

"Didn't the Queen read their note?" Thor asked arching an eyebrow. "Lyria and Gypsy went to spend some time with Spinner."

The other fairies went back to their tasks. Viola cleared her throat once more, the fairies paused. Thor gave a sigh of annoyance.

"What Viola?" he asked.

"The Queen _did_ read the letter Lyria and Gypsy sent her." Viola explained. "And she believed it too."

"Why wouldn't she?" Rune asked. "Gypsy and Lyria haven't lied about that kind of stuff before." He ran a hand through his honey golden hair. Ella above him put a hand on her hip and narrowed her dark eyes at Viola.

"Exactly why Queen Clarion believed her." Viola answered, her voice getting a little testy. Immediately Thor stood from his seat, feeling Viola's growing irritation and wanting to ease it before she let loose her temper, something the story-tellers had seen plenty of times when Lyria was here and in charge of answering her questions and demands. "But then this showed up on her gazebo this morning." She turned around stuck her head out of the theater and motioned for something to come forward.

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?"

The story-tellers gasped. He was as scrawny and dirty as ever. His lemon edged in gold glow was so dim it would be useless for navigation at night. His ratty clothes were faded with time and looked about ready to fall apart right there. His strawberry blonde hair, in need of a good washing, was stuck under his usual patched together top hat. Any newcomer or fairy unfamiliar with this sparrow man would have thought he was the sorriest creature to land on Neverland's shores. But the story-tellers and Viola, and the Queen, and any other fairy who knew this sparrow man by name, could take one good look in his light brown eyes, glinting with mischief, and knew that he couldn't be more happy and content. He took in the scene with a sweep of his eyes and gave a self satisfying smirk at what he saw. "Golly, you all really are hopeless without me around huh?" he said.

"Spinner!" Ella squealed with delight, flinging her cleaning cloth to the side and leaping off the stage. She threw her arms around the sparrow man in a hug that was surprisingly strong for such a delicate looking fairy. Spinner laughed, a deep from the belly kind of laugh, and hugged the fairy back picking her up and swinging her in a circle.

"Ella!" he cried "My leading lady! See you still haven't grown an inch." He set her down and stepped back to examine her "Such a pity."

Ella stuck her tongue out at her friend "Small or not I can still beat you." She sniffed. Spinner laughed again.

"I don't doubt it."

"You totally owe me pancakes tomorrow." Merlina told Orion "You said he defiantly wasn't coming back this time."

"Well the best surprises are the ones we don't expect." Orion grumbled gloomily. But his shining eyes suggested he was as glad as Merlina and Ella that Spinner was standing there in the entrance.

"What are you doing here again Spin?" Rune asked good-naturedly as he shook Hex awake gently. The story-teller blinked her eyes open. Upon seeing the disheveled looking sparrow man standing in front of her she blinked rapidly a few more times and then rubbed her eyes before taking a good long look. She'd never met the infamous Spinner, one and only tall-tale-teller extraordinaire, before, but she'd heard enough about him to know she was in his presence. She straightened up immediately, blushing at the thought that she had been sleeping, probably drooling too, in front of this great story-teller. Spinner grinned when he saw her.

"Just visitin. Who's this?" he nodded at Hex, whose rosy glow turned even rosier.

"This is Hex." Rune introduced, touching the small of Hex's back. "She's our newest addition to the family."

"Hex huh?" Spinner crossed his arms over his chest. "What's your specialty Hex?"

"Err" Hex tugged nervously on one of her braids "lore."

"You don't say?" Spinner's eyebrows rose in interest.

"Lyria taught her." Merlina added. "Taught her everything she knows."

"About story-telling that is." Ella finished. Spinner's grin grew wider.

"Ahh. So you were in good hands." He chuckled "Lyria's the best."

"AHEM!" Viola cleared her throat again. Spinner spun around to face her.

"Viola darling, your going to loose your beautiful voice if you keep doing that you know."

Viola, who was used to Spinner's usual charms, rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your concern Spinner. But if you story-tellers would be quiet for a minute and listen, I wouldn't have to keep doing that."

"Well if you have something to say, then say it." Thor told her playfully.

"I've been trying!" Viola huffed. "Anyway the Queen demands Lyria and Gypsy's presence. NOW!"

"WELL!" Thor returned in the same haughty, demanding tone as the summoner "You can tell the Queen that that will be quite impossible considering Lyria and Gypsy aren't HERE." He crossed his arms over his chest. At six inches, with broad shoulders, strong arms, a nose that had been broken and hadn't healed quite right, and piercing hawk like brown eyes, Thor was an intimidating looking sparrow man, and Viola felt herself shiver in his presence.

"Then your to tell the Queen where they are." She managed to sputter.

"We don't know where they went." Thor returned.

"Umm technically that's not true." Ella quipped but was silenced by a look from Thor.

Viola, on the other hand, pounced on it. "It's not?" her head swung to face Ella who shrunk back behind Spinner. "Then what is true?"

"Well awhile back." Ella admitted bashfully looking up at Spinner. Spinner shrugged unsure of what was going on. "I heard Lyria talking to Gypsy; they didn't know I was here since I was cleaning over there where Raven's sitting. Anyway I heard Lyria tell Gypsy that she couldn't wait till they "Got to the mainland."" She made air quotes with her fingers.

Viola's glow sputtered "The Mainland!" her voice rose an octave. "THE MAINLAND!"

"No genius the sideland." Thor rolled his eyes. Merlina and Hex giggled.

"This isn't funny!" Viola squawked. "This is very serious! The mainland is strictly off limits to Lyria and Gypsy and they know it!" She frowned and her face scrunched up in thought. "This is direct disobedience to the Queen!"

"The thought!" Thor exclaimed in mock horror "The very notion that Lyria would directly disobey the Queen!"

The group fell into bouts of laughter. Viola shook her head in disgust. Spinner, laughing along with the other, ambled over to her and put his arm around her petite shoulders.

"Relax sweetheart" he told her "Lyria always talks about going to the mainland. It's been, like, a dream of hers since she was a youngster." He ruffled the summoner's hair "Doesn't mean she's actually going to go there. She suffers from a fear of humans."

"Spinner" Viola, annoyed pulled away from the Tall-tale-teller and glared. "Lyria and Gypsy aren't _here_ and they never made it to _you_ and nobody knows where they _are_." She tugged on her collar again. "Doesn't that sound a wee bit suspicious to you?"

"No" Spinner returned. Viola sighed.

"Well it does to me. And therefore I'm going to report it to the Queen."

"Report away." Thor shrugged.

"I will." She took a step back, eager to get away from the story-tellers. "Good day."

"Wait!" Thor called. She paused. "We're still on for lunch right?"

Viola sighed "As much as you give me a royal pain in my wing, yes we're still on for lunch."

"Flitterific!" Hex giggled. Viola nodded her head in goodbye and slipped out the door. Only after she was gone did Spinner look at Thor.

"What's on for Lunch?" he asked.

"Viola always comes here for lunch to preview our story for the night."

"Oh"

"Orion?" Thor looked over at the story-teller.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not mentioning the letter Gypsy left you telling you where she and Lyria were really going."

"No problem." Orion gave Thor a smirk "Lyria wrote in there if I did tell anyone other than you guys she'd kill me personally and than feed me to the birds."

"What has that story-teller got you guys into now?" Spinner laughed. "Makes me love her even more."

********************************************************.

"Well Viola?" Queen Clarion asked evenly as her favorite herald flew up to her side. She couldn't help but notice that the usually calm and composed fairy looked at little worried and very disorientated.

"Those Story-tellers are crazy your majesty." Viola blurted, and then blushed when realizing she'd spoken out loud. Queen Clarion laughed at her comment.

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

Viola blushed again.

"Are Lyria and Gypsy there?"

"No" Viola shook her head. "They weren't. And the fairies claim they don't know where they went."

"I see" Queen Clarion frowned. As much she admired Lyria as a story-teller, an advisor, and as a loyal fairy to those she called friends, she had to admit it worried her when Lyria's where-a-bouts were not known. That usually meant the vixen of a fairy was off causing unneeded trouble.

"Except for one story-teller, Ella your majesty said she overheard Lyria telling Gypsy she couldn't wait till they got to the mainland."

"She did, did she?" The Queen Clarion's frown grew deeper and her heart sank. "How typically Lyria." She shook her regal head. "Well as you know Viola this will not do. I suggest we-

"You majesty?" As if the fates had decided to give Queen Clarion a break from her usual hard decisions to make when it came to Lyria, The Minister of Spring entered her council chambers, a piece of leaf paper in his hand, reading silently to himself. He glanced up, and upon seeing Viola standing in front of the Queen, arched his eyebrows. "Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all." Queen Clarion smiled. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect Minister."

As if sensing what he had got himself into, the Minister's face fell from unease to utter despair.

"Ok. What has Lyria done this time?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Lyria what's that around your neck?" Muse narrowed her stunning unbelievably green eyes as she spotted the leather chord wrapped around Lyria's neck. Immediately, and with a slight blush, Lyria reached upward and touched the small amethyst rock lightly. "Is that what I think it is?" Muse asked. _

_ Lyria's cheeks got even pinker. She knew she should have taken off the necklace when dressing for tonight's performance but when the time came for it to come off she hadn't been able to do it. That necklace had meant the world to her, ever since Spinner had gotten the grand idea in his head to go take off and explore Neverland this was, at least Lyria felt, all she had left of him till he returned only Neverland knew when. He had given her the necklace as a promise that he would return sooner or later. Lyria just hoped he meant sooner and not later. "I'd fly backward if I could Muse." Lyria stuttered the standard apology "It's just…Spinner gave this to me and I kind of made a promise to myself to wear it till-_

_ "Till the doofus decides to grace us with his pesky presence again." Both Muse and Lyria were startled by a familiar voice. Terence was sitting on the Fairy tale Theater's stage, his feet dangling over the edge watching them with shining blue eyes. "Am I correct?"_

_Lyria nodded her embarrassment about being found out by Muse replaced with mild annoyance at Terence's appearance. She'd been looking for the dust keeper all day hoping he could help her out with some pixie dust effects for the show but he was nowhere to be found. Probably out in Autumn Forest with Myth again. Lately those two couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It was beyond annoying to Lyria sometimes. Muse only nodded her head at Terence in greeting before returning her attention to Lyria._

_ "Lyrical Songbird-_

_ "I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Lyria protested. _

_ "I really wish you'd listen to me when I tell you to take necklaces off during performances in which you have to be in costume." Myth returned evenly. Lyria sighed. It was true Myth had asked her on several occasions not to wear the necklace sense it was not part of the costume and took away from the elegant fairy queen look Lyria was going for. She would had pulled it off to, in a long flowing gown made of spider silk (and sprinkled with Pixie dust), with a tight fitting bodice that pushed her bosom up and a tad bit out (which suited Lyria just fine seeing as she didn't have much bosom to begin with) and showed off her lovely collar bone and petite shoulders. The skirt of the dress fell down to the floor in layers and layers of draping and trailed out behind her. One of the story-tellers had dusted some of her extra Pixie Dust along Lyria's collar bone and arms to make it seem like the fairy herself was sparkling. Lyria had never really felt so beautiful in all her life. But the coerce rough leather chord and roughly cut pebble of a gemstone had ruined the whole look she had gone for. Still it didn't stop Lyria from keeping it on, for Spinner's sake._

_ "I really would fly backward if I could." Lyria murmured to her guild leader._

_ "No need." Muse sighed "What's done is done, it didn't make any of the fairies love you and your story any less." She shook her head, cracking a slight smile. "Lyria I've never seen a fairy tell a story quite like you do." _

_ "That's probably because she cheats." Terence snorted. Lyria glared at her friend. Muse arched an eyebrow at the youngster. _

_ "Cheats? How so?" _

_ Terence rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe it wasn't obvious. "She uses me for Pixie Dust effects. Honestly do you really think that feather brain could make illusions like that by herself?" he smirked at Lyria and winked. _

_ "Don't you have something productive to do with your life?" Lyria asked "Or some fairy to stalk?" _

_ Terence only laughed at her comment. Muse on the other hand was not amused. _

_ "Is it true Lyria that you use Terence?" _

_ "Yes and no. Terence advises me on how to make things work, but I come up with the ideas and I make the illusions on stage." _

_ Muse pursed her lips in that weird way she did when she was considering whether she believed you or not. In desperation Lyria tried to make a joke out of the situation. _

_ "Besides Muse why would I use Terence? It's not like he's useful for anything." She looked over at the Dust Keeper waiting for an equally cutting remark. This was how these two worked, bouncing jokes off each other. _

_ Instead however Terence didn't look amused, he looked hurt. His blue eyes were wide in disbelief and his mouth was slightly agape. _

_ And then in a second, it seemed, Terence was off the stage and slunk off towards the exit. Lyria knew she had crossed the line, that the Dust-keeper was still sensitive about his lack of talent. She had heard the other dust keepers, back when Terence had still messed up everything he tried, call him useless and a waste of wings, once even when Fairy Gary had asked one of them to find something for Terence to do the dust keeper had groaned and said "But Fairy Gary there's nothing he can do! There is nothing that sparrow man is useful at!" _

_ Her remark must have reminded Terence of all those tauntings he had received. She could almost see Spinner shaking his head in disapproval at her. _

_ It was that image that drove her to call out his name. He turned to look at her sadly. _

_ "I didn't mean it like that-_

_ "At least I don't run off and get the one I love killed!." Terence had snapped at her and then was gone. _

_ Lyria chewed on her lip, her guilt turning into rage. Obviously she hadn't meant to hurt Terence; she thought Terence would have understood. The nerve of him throwing that in her face like he had! At least her comment had been about something that had eventually been fixed; he had hit her with a comment about something that could never be fixed. _

_ And was completely and utterly true, not that Lyria would ever admit it to herself. _

*******************************************************************.

"Lyria?" a hand was shaking my shoulder lightly, rousing me from my sleep. I blinked a few times, trying to wake up. Who was in my house? Who had disturbed my sleep? Didn't they know I was a late riser?

Then it all came rushing back to me. I wasn't at my house, I wasn't in Neverland either. I was on the mainland, trapped in a cage, in a human house, for all of summer. I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away. Leave me alone to die."

"Fat chance." The voice spoke. I recognized it as Terence. "Get up lazy bones, or I'll sit on you."

"Try and you're a dead sparrow man." I grumbled closing my eyes.

"Kill Terence and I'll feed you to the cat." Another female voice slurred happily. Gypsy was there too. Terence must have been translating.

"Good, at least I'll be out of this cage."

"And dead." Terence snorted.

"This could all be avoided if you don't sit on me."

"And that could be avoided if you'd wake up."

"It's too early."

"It's almost noon." Gypsy interjected.

"Right. Like I said, to early."

"Lyria just get up."

"No." I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Have you been crying?" Terence's voice came from the other side of the cage now, the side I was facing. I rolled over to the other side.

"No." I lied, I had been crying of coerce, I always cried when I had sad dreams like the one I had had last night. What a random memory to have dreamt of. I could still remember how horrid I had felt after hurting Terence's feelings. I had gone to Spade for help. Spade had told me I needed to talk to Terence and apologize for going to far on a joke. If I did that Terence would come to his senses and apologize for hurting me with his insult.

"And don't waste time beating up yourself over his words." Spade had warned obviously seeing the glazed over look in my eyes that I always had when I dwelled to long on what had caused Picket's death. "It _wasn't _your fault Picket died. It was nobody's fault."

"I wish I could believe it like you do." I had murmured pulling my knees up on the chair I was sitting on and rested my chin on them. Spade reached over and patted my hand reassuringly. Then he went on to say I should have Myth with me because that would make it easier for both Terence and I. But I didn't want to bring Myth into the little spat and my own indignation over being stung by a little brat of a sparrow man always kept me from going and apologizing, and so I let it be. Terence avoided me like the plague for months afterward. Finally however I had been cleaning the theater after a performance when he'd snuck in. At first I gathered he must have been waiting for Myth or something and went right on cleaning. But instead he came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him with a blank face, though my heart was pounding wildly in my chest. The two of us stared at each other for a long time before I had taken a deep breath and said.

"I'd fly back-

"I know." Terence had interrupted. He smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven.

I had no clue why my subconscious had decided to bring that up at all last night. Terence and I had spats like that all the time. One time Terence didn't talk to me for a whole season because I had broken his favorite knick-knack on accident. Another time I had actually slapped him because he had insulted Picket. And one time we had gone a whole year without speaking because I had told him off for being a floozy. Why that memory? And why, out of all of their fights, did I always feel so bad about that one? I huffed.

"You too have been crying." Gypsy affirmed. "Dear what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I growled. "Leave me _alone._"

"Don't think so." Terence joked, I felt something jab my side. I swatted at it.

"Stop it."

"Get up."

"No."

Another jab.

"Terence I swear!"

"What?" Terence teased.

"Cut it out!"

Another jab.

"Please, I just want to sleep!"

Terence probably would have jabbed me again if at that moment Lizzy burst into the room singing some horribly off tune rendition of some children's song.

"Good morning fairies!" she called loudly. I put my hands over my ears. Could this child be any more annoying?

The three of us had been living here for almost a week now and each day seemed to get worse than the last. Tink and her tinker buddies had finally finished the houses for Gypsy and me, but only Gypsy was allowed to use hers. I was still locked up in my cage, where I swore I was starting to go slightly stir crazy. Lizzy had insisted on taking me every where with her though, which also made me become quite squeamish, since Lizzy hadn't learned not to let the cage swing around while running from place to place. I had been forced to suffer through countless tea parties, numerous coloring sessions, myriad versions of a game Lizzy called "house" and if I had to go on one more flower picking mission I was going to kill myself. Every activity was more gruesome than the last and all in all I was beginning to wonder if coming to the mainland had been such a good idea after all. If I was back in Pixie Hollow right now at least I wouldn't be caged. I'd be allowed to go into Autumn Forest and stroll around leisurely taking in the scenery and telling stories to myself and the animals that would on occasion fallow so as to hear it. Gypsy and I could scare the younger fairies with stories of horror and legends of monsters who roamed Winter Woods. I could trail along with Merlina and Orion and laugh at their endless banter and bets. I could go and search for Thor who had undoubtedly gotten himself lost again. Or if paling around with my story teller buddies grew to tiresome I could go and bug Spade, or The Minister of Spring as he was now referred to, and throw him into a tantrum by goofing off in his prized garden. Or chat with the tinkers who had chosen not to go to the mainland. I could even lock myself up in the library and read on any subject I chose for hours on end until Gypsy or Thor took it upon themselves to bust open the doors and drag me out. Here I limited to whatever the little girl wanted to do.

The others had come a few times to visit over the course of this week. Mostly it was Tink to check on how Terence was doing. Every time she did I took it upon myself to observe Tink's behavior toward Terence and try to deduct if Tink possibly had any feelings beyond friendship with Terence. I had concluded that I was not a romance expert after all because I honestly couldn't tell. Tink was obviously concerned for her friend's well being but whether it was because Terence was her best friend or something more was undeterminable. Even Gypsy who specialized in telling romance stories admitted she had no clue.

The only time I have seen anything that resembled romantic inclination on Tink's side had taken place on the fourth day of our stay. We had been in the middle of another miserable game of house when Tink had flown in through the window with Rosetta and Vidia at her side.

"Hullo!" Lizzy had greeted with a big stupid grin on her face. My fear of the clumsy girl had faded away eventually but was replaced with annoyance. Everything about this girl just rubbed me the wrong way. Gypsy had told me I was just holding a grudge against the girl for keeping me in the cage, maybe I was but I had every right. I told Gypsy she wouldn't exactly be thrilled with Lizzy if Lizzy had kept her locked in a cage for four days either.

"Hey Lizzy!" Tink returned waving. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Terence called immediately sitting up a little bit straighter. Gypsy just nodded in their direction. Tink landed in the dollhouse on one side of Terence, Rosetta landed on the other side of him and Vidia landed on the other side of Rosetta.

"What flappin?" Tink asked them.

"Since you stopped flying. Nothing's flapping." I grumbled from where I was sitting my back slumped against the bars of the cage. It was true for the most part. Since I'd been put in this cage I hadn't flown. Terence avoided flying as much as possible since it caused him too much pain and Gypsy had taken to riding in Lizzy's pockets or on her shoulder over flying as of late (I was pretty sure this was because the story-teller had run out of pixie dust)

Tink and Vidia promptly ignored my comment. Rosetta gave me an amused half smile but said nothing. I couldn't help but smile a little back at her. Out of all of Tink's friends Rosetta had to be my favorite. Yeah the fairy was little to _female fatale_ but she also had a ton of sass, and when worse came to worse Rosetta was always the first to jump to a fellow fairy's aid. Besides Rosetta was the prettiest of the gang and despite Spade's constant complaining that it was terribly shallow of me, beauty meant a lot to me.

"We were playing house." Lizzy began to explain eagerly, she of course hadn't understood what Tink had said but she was drawing conclusions. I hated when someone jumped to conclusions. I narrowed my eyes at the girl. "Terence is the daddy, and Gypsy is the mommy and they have one baby who's sleeping right now."

That's when I had seen it. Jealousy. When Lizzy said that Gypsy was the mother to Terence's father, Tink's pretty blue eyes suddenly flashed over to Gypsy who was in the kitchen room below them oblivious to the conversation. Normally I allowed myself to be Gypsy's translator during these games of house since often she was in a different room from Terence and couldn't depend on him for translation and though Lizzy was picking up on hand language fast she still hadn't perfected it enough to provide accurate translations for Gypsy. However I had been in a cranky mood that day (or at least crankier than usual) because Terence had flat out refused to let me out of the cage four times in a row, and had been moping in the back of the cage and shooting him death stares instead of translating.

My interest peeked at the look Tink had given Gypsy. A look I'd seen plenty of times before in my life. She looked ready to pounce on Gypsy any second now and tear every glossy black curl out of her head. Her little fingers even curled themselves into menacing little fists. Terence was oblivious to this look since his attention at the moment was focused on Gypsy as well, obviously wondering if he should go down and translate this to her. Rosetta and Vidia didn't miss it thought and worried expression passed over their faces.

"Tink it's just a game." Vidia snorted.

"Yeah. It doesn't mean anything sugar." Rosetta cooed. Tink looked over at both of them and seemed to come to her senses. Her cheeks turned pink "I know that." She said.

"Then no need getting all shook up." Rosetta advised "I'm sure Gypsy will let you be the mommy if you want."

"Huh?" Terence gave all three of them confused looks. I rolled my eyes _sparrow men. _

"I don't want to be mommy." Tink snapped, her cheeks getting even pinker. "What would make you think I'd want that?"

"Because Terence is daddy?" I suggested arching my eyebrows. Tink looked at me for the first time as if remembering I was there.

"Don't be ridiculous Lyria." She huffed.

"I'm lost." Terence quipped causing Rosetta and Vidia to crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lizzy inquired.

I hated when someone tried to jump into a joke they weren't a part of.

That had been the one and only time I had seen any _real _evidence Tink had the hots for her friend. After that Tink had seemed to settle down and played along with Lizzy and the gang easily. I had noticed though she seemed to avoid having to do much with Gypsy for the rest of the day.

"Go Away!" I shouted at Lizzy knowing full well the little girl didn't understand me. This was why I was shouting it in the first place.

"Hullo Lyria! Are you still sleeping?" Lizzy voice was coming closer to me now. I groaned, I wanted out of here.

"No dumbbell, if I was sleeping would I be talking to you?"

"Lyria manners." Gypsy said quietly. I wished Terence would stop translating.

"She doesn't know I'm insulting her."

"Doesn't mean it's any less rude." Gypsy returned.

"Are you ok Lyria?" Lizzy asked, her voice sounded concerned. I finally allowed my eyes to open and I looked up giving Lizzy a glowering look.

"Fantastic. I absolutely love being locked up like a psychopathic prisoner in a bird cage at the mercy of a simple minded eight year old girl who can't even understand me."

"You don't look so good." Lizzy observed.

"You think?" I snarled.

"Lyria." Terence warned. I sighed, trying to reign in my anger.

"You look a little sick."

I bit back a cutting remark and shrugged. It was true, I probably was a little sick. I really hadn't eaten in four days. Lizzy gave me food obviously, berries and small finger sandwiches and such. But I had refused to eat most of it. Nibbling on just enough to make sure I wouldn't starve when no one was looking. Not mention I hadn't been flying in a good four days, that alone wouldn't have made me sick, but not having a chance to stretch my wings and give them a good flapping sure could. Combined with all the times Lizzy had thought it was good idea to run around with me in tow. I also hadn't had a bath in a while, or a change of clothes. My top was sporting the rumpled look these days. Yuck.

"Lizzy dear, she's probably sick because she's been stuck in that little cage of yours." At that moment Dr. Griffiths came into the room. I groaned again and flopped back down. Dr. Griffiths being around was worse than his daughter because unlike Lizzy I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He was just too _likeable. _He got down on the ground and goofed off with this daughter and listened to her babble nonsense to him, took her on picnics and best of all read her stories. I loved it when he read stories. I would always go to the bars of my cage and listen eagerly and a little hungrily as he told her tales of a girl named Cinderella who lived with a very evil stepmother (Whom I envisioned as Queen Clarion) and two evil step sisters and was forced to work like a servant in their household and was never allowed to go anywhere. However with the help of a fairy godmother (I told Terence I bet him breakfast when we got back that the fairy godmother was a greater wandie fairy.) had gone to a great ball and caught the attention of the prince who danced the night with her and fell in love with her because of it (Terence told me that was very feather brained of the prince. That he'd dance all night with Vidia once, could I imagine how awful it would be if he had fancied himself in love with Vidia? I told him he was dancing all night with her just to prove to Spinner that he could.) But because of magic complications the spell ended at midnight and Cinderella had to run off in a mad dash before it did. In her haste she had left behind a glass slipper which the prince found. Determined to find her the prince ran all around the kingdom looking for the owner of the slipper. When he came to the household of Cinderella the stepmother locked her in a closet so she wouldn't get a chance of trying on the slipper. The prince tried the slipper on the other two stepsisters but it wouldn't fit. He was just about to leave when Cinderella busted out of the closet and insisted that the slipper was hers. Low and behold it fit and the prince married her and she became princess. My favorite part was the part when ravens came down and pecked out the eyes of the evil step mother and step sisters. If only ravens would come down and peck the eyes out of Queen Clarion. That would be a delight!

Cinderella was Lizzy favorite story, so her father read it most often, but he also read stories of a girl called Snow White, or of a princess who kisses a frog and had him turn into a prince, or a girl named Repunzel who had long hair, and was trapped in a tower with no doors and only one window in which Repunzel could throw her hair out and let the witch, who was keeping her prisoner there, up. There were tales of a puppet named Pinocchio who wanted to be a real boy, of a girl whose brothers had been turned into ravens for her to be born and traveled to find them and change them back into boys. All of them fascinated me and I memorized each and every one so I could tell them when I got back. And I loved the way Dr. Griffiths told the stories, changing his voice to match the characters when they talked, the way he paused at just the right moments to heighten the suspense, the way he made sound effects. Everything about his technique was perfect.

Now as he ambled into the room toward his daughter and us fairies, I recalled the tale he had told us last night, about a princess that a prince fell in love with. Because the queen (the prince's mother) didn't want to have to give up her title as Queen tried to make the princess go through an impossible test to prove she was really a princess. She made the princess sleep on top of a hundred mattresses stacked on top of each other, with a pea underneath the bottom one. If the princess could feel the pea she passed the test. Of coerce because the princess really was a princess she felt the pea under the mattresses and couldn't sleep all night. The queen had to admit defeat and let the prince and princess get married.

I smiled despite myself remembering how Dr. Griffiths had done the voice of the selfish queen. Just like Queen Clarion. How fitting.

"You should let her go dear. Let her out of the cage at least." Dr. Griffiths was telling Lizzy now.

"But father I-

"I know you promised Tink you'd keep her in here till she promised to behave, but honey it's not healthy to keep her locked up in there. How would you like it if I locked you in the broom closet for four days?"

I snickered _What a lovely idea. _

"Well when you put it that way." Lizzy was saying. I grinned and sat up again. The first thing I was going to do when I got out of here was give Dr. Griffiths a kiss for convincing his daughter to let me out of here. "But please close the window father."

"Lizzy!" her father chastised. "Don't be silly, Lyria is our guest, not our prisoner. She won't run away." He gave me a kind smile "Will you Lyria?"

I shook my head. _At this point I'd gladly be confined to your house if it meant I can get out of this cage and listen to your stories. _

"See?" Dr Griffiths looked back at his daughter.

"Well alright." Lizzy sighed defeat and opened the door of the cage.

I don't think even Vidia could have gotten out of that cage faster. I zipped out of the cage and right up to Dr. Griffiths. A fairy true to my word I kissed him right on the tip of his nose.

"Well then." Dr. Griffiths laughed "You're welcome."

I flew around the room a few times, reveling in the feeling of the wind rushing by and my wings flapping hard working out their kinks. Then when I'd had enough I landed at Gypsy's side.

"She sure is an energetic little thing isn't she?" Lizzy commented.

"She sure is." Dr. Griffiths agreed. Gypsy threw her arms around me in a giant hug. And Terence, who had hobbled his way over to us, kissed my cheek. I grinned like a goon, glad to finally be free and back among my two dear friends.

Until I spotted Tink hovering in the window, with Fawn, Bobble, and Vidia, arms over her chest, not looking very happy.

I was in trouble.


End file.
